Amandote en Secreto
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Bella no sabe quien es el hermano de Alice pero cuando lo ve por primera vez comienza un juego en el que caera quien admita su amor por el otro... pero no todo es tan facil como parece... mi primer fic de mas de dos capitulos no sean malas ¡jajaja! XD
1. prefacio

**No me maten ¡jajajaja! Esto es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito pero es la historia de mi amiga pollito y le quise hacer un regalo plasmándola en letras... espero les guste el prefacio y así me dicen si la continuo o no! Nos leemos en los review espero y les guste!**

**Amándote en Secreto**

**Prefacio **

Había perdido mi tiempo, y ahora estaba aquí observando como se subía al avión que lo alejaría totalmente de mi...

No podría vivir sin ver sus brillantes ojos verdes... sin ver su sonrisa... sin pelear con el... simplemente sin escuchar su voz... no supe usar mi tiempo vital con el... ahora solo queda en mi un vacío que solo el puede llenar...

¿Por qué fui tan tonta? No supe aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida me dio dándome tiempo junto a el... y ahora el se iba sin importarle nada... sin importarle que yo sigo aquí enamorada de el... y entre lagrimas su nombre escapo de mis labios...

-Edward... te amo....

**Ok es un prefacio muy corto pero no las voy a dejar así ya subo el primer capi y de ahí me dicen si les gusto o no plis! No sean malitas (carita made in Alice) dejen review! Con cariño de **

**Ana Cullen**


	2. Latidos del Corazón

**Bueno pollito esta historia es tuya espero y te guste... al igual que a todas ustedes chicas esto no es lo que he estado haciendo pero espero y les agrade y que no me maten en los review... bueno sin mas nada que agregar disfruten del primer capi....**

**Capitulo 1**

**Latidos del corazón**

**BellaPOV**

Era un día totalmente normal... considerándose que tengo a Alice Cullen como mi mejor amiga... ella tiene complejo de vidente psicópata, de hecho en la ultima feria que hicieron en el instituto ella recaudo la mitad de los fondos en su puesto "consúltale a Madame Roxanne" lo mas gracioso fue verla con un turbante y ese maquillaje totalmente recargado ¡jajaja!

-¡Bellaaaaaa! ¿Estas lista? Tenemos que ir a clases ya deje tu ropa encima de la cama... por cierto hoy llega mi hermano y te lo voy a presentar... tengo un presentimiento muy bueno con respecto a ustedes dos...- si hay va Alice "la adivina" diciendo el horóscopo del día diciendo que su hermano y yo íbamos a tener algo cuando ¡nunca lo he visto!... como siempre durante las ultimas dos semanas ya me había recordado mas de veinte veces que su hermano llegaba hoy... supuestamente el chico venia de Italia por unos cuantos meses... aunque honestamente ¿quien cambiaria Italia por Forks? Definitivamente el chico tenía algo mal en la cabeza...

-Alice por amor a Jesucristo ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que tu hermano y yo vamos a tener algo?! Si YO-NO-LO-CONOZCO

-Bella- oh, oh... aquí viene el discurso que me da cada vez que trato de refutar algunas de sus "visiones"- nunca digas nunca, uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida... por eso te estoy diciendo eso... así que no lo niegues...- por supuesto lo que ella acaba de decir el idioma Alice "si te atreves a negarme lo que te he dicho te quemare toda la ropa" lo deje pasar hasta que....

-¿ALICE CULLEN PAREZCO UNA MUJER FATAL CON ESTO PUESTO!- le grite ¿pero como se le ocurría ponerme esto? Y más con este frío... ¡se me iba a congelar el culo!

--deja de protestar Bella, que hoy vas a conocer a tu futuro esposo- Alice se estaba pasando de la raya definitivamente...

-Alice ¡para! Deja de decir esas cosas ¿Qué va a pensar tu hermano?

-esta bien... pero no creas que lo voy a dejar pasar- sip esta era Alice Cullen señores ¡quien no la conozca que la compre!

Llegamos al instituto para recibir al hermano de Alice... no sabia como era solo lograba imaginarlo... parecido a ella... Rose se nos unió a la espera de la "nueva celebridad" de Forks.

Rosalie es mi otra mejor amiga y junto con Alice aplicaban sus métodos de tortura conmigo... empezando con la extorsión de información... Alice era experta en eso.

Esperamos diez minutos hasta que apareció un volvo plateado que hizo que mi mandíbula cayera al piso sin esperanza alguna de que volviera a su lugar y mas aun cuando vi al propietario del auto...

Nunca espere ver tanta belleza junta... sus ojos verdes me traspasaban como si tuvieran rayos "x", era hermoso su cabello cobrizo y rebelde enmarcaban su rostro mientras que unas espesas pestañas le daban profundidad a su mirada, su piel blanca hacia contraste con sus labios rosados... eran una invitación para caer a la tentación de un beso...

Alice salio corriendo y se colgó de su cuello enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de el mientras gritaba como una loca.

-¡EDWARD! ¡Hermanito te he extrañado muchísimo!

-y yo a ti hermanita... gracias por recibirme

-¡jaja! Ven que te quiero presentar a mis amigas... ella es Rosalie Hale- Rosalie extendió su mano y estrecho la de el... o nooo... era mi turno para la presentación

-y esta es Isabella Swan o dile Bella sino quieres que te arranque la cabeza- ¡Dios! Voy a matar a Alice esta noche nadie encontrara su cadáver porque lo voy a lanzar a la Push... ¿Por qué le dice esas cosas de mi?

-un gusto Edward- le dije con mi carita tan roja y caliente como la lava de un volcán en erupción.

-igualmente Bella- me dijo riéndose por mi sonrojo la vocecita de mi cabeza clamaba guerra _¡maldito no importa lo bello que seas nadie se burla de mi cara de semáforo frustrado! ¡Jum! _

_Definitivamente Edward Cullen llego para cambiar mi vida...._

**Bueno no es muy largo pero espero y les guste se aceptan review para saber si les gusto no sean malas :( las quiere**

**Ana Cullen**


	3. ¡Te me apareces hasta en la sopa!

**Este es el segundo capi!!! Espero les guste dejen comentario por fa eso me anima bastante a escribir.... y sin mas nada que agregar que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Te me apareces hasta en la sopa!**

**BellaPOV**

¡No esperaba que este chico revolucionara la escuela en un solo día! Ya todas las chicas babeaban por el y es que su sola imagen ya te hacían querer arrancarle la ropa... _Bella haz el favor de calmarte no llevas ni un día de conocerlo y ya estas pensando como una pervertida...pero es que como no hacerlo mira ese trase.... BELLA ESO NO ES LO QUE IBAS A DECIR..._

De esta forma paso todo el día... viendo como Edward coqueteaba con cada palo de escoba con falda que se le atravesaba por delante... llego la hora del almuerzo y por fin el rey de la popularidad se digno a sentarse con nosotros o siquiera dirigirnos una mirada.

-Wow hermanito ni porque nosotros te queremos te dignas a saludarnos...- le dijo Emmet el novio de Rosalie y hermano de Edward...

-Emmet ustedes saben que yo los quiero pero es que hay tantas chicas lindas que no se donde elegir y por eso las quiero conocer a todas hasta el momento solo me han gustado Tanya... Heidi... Jessica y Lauren...- que malos gustos tiene Edward se vino a fijar precisamente en las cuatro perras reinas de todo Forks... pero quizás al fin y al cabo le gustaban esas zorras... seguí matando en mi mente a esas cuatro hasta que Alice interrumpió a Edward.

-Hermanito... llevas prácticamente toda tu vida viviendo en Europa y ¿no tienes buenos gustos? Las chicas que acabas de nombrar son las perras reinas de todo el instituto y...

-Alice y ¿Por qué crees que me gustaron tanto? Por santas no será, prácticamente me saltaron encima...- le dijo el de lo mas despreocupado como si fuera hippie... _imbecil_

-no voy a permitir que te enredes con esas zorras aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- le dijo Alice muy segura de si misma aunque lo dudaba bastante...

-haz lo que quieras Alice veremos quien gana al final...- que tonto es Edward se nota que no conoce a su hermana... nunca apuesten en contra de Alice y eso lo demostró la sonrisa sanguinaria que se formo en su rostro una que cuando Jasper la vio... (si el es el desafortunado que tiene que aguantar todas las loqueras de Alice) prácticamente salio huyendo de la mesa

-Alice ya espantaste a Jasper y a tu hermano estas a punto de hacerle lo mismo ¡jajaja!- le dije entre risas es que hay que ver que Alice es única....

-Es que nada Bella Edward no debería de fijarse en ellas que le pasa si tú...- ¡¡¡No puedo creer que Alice vaya a decir lo que creo que va a decir!!! Y delante de Edward ¡peor aun!

-Alice cierra la boca...- le dije en un susurro amenazante y ella lo único que hizo fue... ¡reírse en mi cara!

-Si si claro bella...

-¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?- pregunto Edward... y por supuesto que yo le iba a responder _Edward sabes que como tu hermana de vez en cuando recibe señales del espacio exterior si tu sabes que ella tiene pinta de marciana... ahora ella predijo que tu y yo vamos a tener una relación cosa que veo totalmente imposible porque tu tienes complejo de Casanova y yo soy muy cobarde para admitir que me estoy enamorando de ti... _¡¿Qué?! Bella que demonios estas pensando.... a ti NO te gusta Edward Cullen

-no Edward no te pierdes de nada solo que tu hermana extraterrestre esta teniendo otro de sus episodios de vidente...- el se hecho a reír con todas sus ganas mientras Alice me mataba con su mirada ante su nuevo "apodo" yo solo le saque la lengua como una niñita de cinco años

Luego de ahí me fui a mi primera clase luego del almuerzo... biología.... si para mi era un infierno no me gustaba para nada la materia y mucho menos el profesor que se insinuaba cada cinco minutos y a todo le daba doble sentido... en fin entre y me senté en mi lugar habitual esperando a que la tortura comenzara cuando escuche varios pasos y una inconfundible voz a la que reconocería en cualquier parte del globo Terráqueo...

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen... necesito su comprobante de asistencia- le dijo el profesor

- aquí tiene profesor....- que lame botas eres Cullen (y pensar que estaba hablando mal de el en el almuerzo porque le llamo la atención en el pasillo quien sabe porque)

-tome asiento al lado de la Srta. Swan me imagino que sabrá quien es a estas alturas ya debe de conocer a todas las Srtas. De este instituto

No puedo creerlo hoy todo esta en mi contra.... debe ser porque me levante del lado izquierdo de la cama o vi un gato negro al pasar o simplemente porque dios me odia... pero el único asiento vacío era el que estaba a mi lado.... bendito sea el señor... y aquí viene el dios griego caminando como si estuviera haciendo un comercial para televisión mientras sonreía de lado y me decía...

- hola "Isabella" tanto tiempo sin vernos- por favor díganme que no se atrevió a llamarme por mi nombre completo porque ahora si le declaro la guerra.... lo único que hice fue darle mi mas horripilante mirada mientras el solo reía de mi expresión

-tranquila es solo una broma Bella no me digas que no me conoces y ya me odias tan rápido...- me dijo con una mirada burlona y a la vez... ¿dolida?

-no no te odio Edward odio a mi madre por darme el nombre que tengo...- le dije con toda la artillería de mi humor negro y sarcástico

-touche.... alguien esta teniendo un mal día por lo que veo- me dijo el... la viva imagen de la tranquilidad

- lo lamento Edward es solo... que no me gustan estas clases...- o mas bien no me gusta tener que aguantar su belleza y su personalidad estilo soy-bello-y-no-hay-nada-que-puedas-hacer-para-evitarlo durante dos largas horas.... damas y caballeros bienvenidos a mi propio infierno...

-Cullen Swan veo que ya se llevan bien... wow Cullen que talento tiene usted después de lo que vi hoy no lo puedo negar al verlo platicar tan amenamente con la Srta. Swan de seguro también a ella la vamos a ver con usted un día de estos...- ¿Qué carajo había querido decir este hombre? ¿En que situación habrá visto a Edward para decir eso delante de toda la clase? Mientras yo pensaba esto... veía como Edward maldecía por lo bajo y había un leve rubor en sus mejillas... así que me di confianza a mi misma para preguntar lo siguiente....

-Edward....- en ese dichoso momento sonó la campana y el salio como si le hubieran puyado el culo con una aguja... _hayyyy Cullen se que me evitaste a propósito pero no creas que lo voy a olvidar tenemos una conversación pendiente..._

**Espero que les haya gustado déjenme review no sean malitas que la verdad eso me anima a continuar se les quiere de**

**Ana Cullen**


	4. Volviendo a mi Vida

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el pov de Edward y la verdad me costo un poquito de tiempo terminarlo porque estaba ocupada :( se lo dedico a todas las chicas que me dejaron review me alegraron el día ya que creí que a nadie le gustaría la historia... bueno sin mas nada que agregar espero y les guste...**

**Capitulo 3**

**Volviendo a mi vida**

**EdwardPOV**

Regresaba a Forks luego de años de haber partido... y regresaba por una sola razón... extrañaba a mi familia con locura debo agregar tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a mis hermanos y a mis padres.... en Italia estaba con mi tío Marco el me había dado un techo allá y era como un segundo padre para mi. El día de mí regreso llego tenia todas mis maletas listas para irme a Forks de nuevo luego de haber estudiado aquí durante tantos años ahora volvería de nuevo... tenia todo listo mis maletas con mi ropa la mayoría de mi equipaje era ropa luego me mandarían mis otras cosas... en fin era la hora ya estaba en el aeropuerto con mi tío que era el único que me acompañaba ya que mi prima Jane estaba muy triste con mi partida como para despedirse...

-Edward sabes que espero que estés haciendo lo correcto siempre tendrás un hogar aquí conmigo....

-lo se tío pero mi madre me necesita tu sabes que ella tiene mucho tiempo sin verme y no le quiero seguir haciendo esto por mas tiempo ella no se merece las consecuencias de lo que paso hace tantos años atrás- y era verdad mi madre no merecía mi distanciamiento de la familia solo porque mi padre y yo no nos pudiéramos ver ni en pintura....

-confío en ti Edward cuídate mucho hijo mío....- mi tío me abrazo y yo camine hacia el avión que me llevaría de regreso a mi pueblo natal

Durante el viaje no deje de pensar en mis hermanos.... yo los extrañaba mucho sin duda Alice ya debía ser toda una mujer y Emmet tan grande y fastidioso como siempre... los eche tanto de menos... según mi hermana Forks era mas entretenida que antes tenia dos mejores amigas... según ella una de las chicas creo que se llama Rose o algo así llego hace unos dos años de Alaska y la otra la cual no recuerdo el nombre llego desde Phoenix aunque la procedencia de esa chica si que me sorprendió... cambiar un lugar tan calido como Arizona por un pueblo en el que llueve las veinticuatro horas del día como Forks... que extraña debía ser para realizar un cambio tan radical.... aunque quien era yo para juzgarla si yo estaba haciendo algo parecido... estaba cambiando los hermosos paisajes de la Toscana repletos de flores todo el año aroma a Pizza y pasta recién hecha por un lugar en que lo único que tengo son malos recuerdos de un pasado que preferiría olvidar... pero nadie manda en la mente y si bien he logrado mitigar un poco el dolor de aquel día no he logrado olvidar ni un solo detalle....

**Flash Back**

_Estaba aprendiendo a tocar una nueva melodía en el piano cuando escuche la voz de mis padres mientras discutían por cosas que no lograba escuchar por el sonido del piano así que pare... _

_-sabes que quiero a Edward pero de verdad la situación no era propicia para tener un hijo te lo dije hace cuatro años y te lo digo ahora...- decía mi padre es que ¿acaso el no me quería? Eso fue un gran golpe para mí..._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propio hijo Carlisle?- le dijo mi madre y de verdad que lo agradecían en el alma..._

_-¿Cómo que mi propio hijo ni siquiera estoy seguro de si Edward será mi hijo o se te olvida que me fuiste infiel con mi amigo James? ¿a Esme se te olvida?- le dijo mi padre a mi mama ¿es que tal vez yo no era su hijo y por eso me rechazaba mas que a Alice o a Emmet? Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche un golpe seco parecido al que me dio mi padre una vez en la cara cuando le estaba preguntando mucho por sobre como fue su día y me dijo que no fuera tan curioso o mas bien lo grito..._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Edward no es tu hijo Carlisle?! ¿Qué no ves que ambos son iguales? Y yo nunca te he engañado eso fue lo que te dijo James para separarnos porque el estaba obsesionado conmigo y porque el muy desgraciado robo una prenda de mi ropa interior no quiere decir que yo te haya engañado pero por supuesto tu le crees mas a el que a mi que soy tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos... ¿Qué paso con el Carlisle del que yo me enamore? Del hombre bueno y comprensivo que yo tanto amo... ¡que hiciste con el porque el que esta en frente de mi no lo reconozco!- mi madre le gritaba a mi padre a todo pulmón solo logre escuchar como unos pasos pesados se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba y Salí corriendo esperando que nadie me atrapara escuchando cosas que "no debía"_

_-Esme tranquilízate pero como esperabas que reaccionara cuando el me enseño tu lencería de encaje ¿Qué lo aplaudiera? ¿Que esperabas? si te hubiera pasado a ti hubieras reaccionado igual que yo...._

_-no en eso te equivocas yo jamás hubiera dudado de ti o de tu amor... y si tanto dudas de mi entonces es mejor que esto quede hasta aquí... y mas aun cuando no confías en que Edward sea tu hijo porque lo es..._

_-Esme yo no aguanto esta situación con Edward... o lo mandamos a algún sitio por un tiempo o me voy yo... porque estoy lleno de mucha inseguridad Esme y con el aquí no puedo pensar- mi propio papa no me quería en casa.... bueno creo que era mi momento de intervenir..._

_-yo creo que mi papa tiene razón será mejor que yo me vaya no quiero que por mi culpa se vayan a separar Alice y Emmet no merecen esto así que me voy mami adonde tu me quieras llevar...- mi mama no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho salir de mis labios solo me abrazo y me dijo_

_-Edward tu no tienes porque hacer esto nosotros te queremos hijo...- que vil mentira... ¿o es que ella no acababa de escuchar lo que dijo mi papa ahorita?_

_- déjalo mami solo llévame con mi tío Marco sabes que yo lo quiero mucho y el me puede enseñar a tocar mejor el piano... además yo quiero ir...- y no era mentira aparte de que quería a mi tío... también quería dejar de ver a mi "padre"_

_-esta bien hijo será lo que tu quiera es tu decisión y no te voy a obligar a nada...- me dijo mi mama pero en su mirada se veía la gran tristeza que la embargaba el haber tomado esa decisión... _

**Fin de Flash Back**

Luego de trece años ahora regresaba a Forks por pedido de mi madre.... quien me decía que mi padre estaba arrepentido por lo que dijo... reí sin una pizca de gracia... Carlisle era el tipo de hombres que jamás olvidan al igual que yo y estaba seguro de que estaba aceptando todo esto porque Esme era la mayor afectada en esta situación... y ni siquiera ella era la culpable de nada...

Luego de haber dormido poco más de cuatro horas llego la hora del aterrizaje en Seattle de ahí debía ir a Port Angeles y luego hacia Forks... llegue directo hacia el instituto en mi volvo... mi adorado carro... cualquiera pensaría que era un idiota por no descansar de un viaje tan largo... pero es que estaba retrasando cada vez mas la hora de ver a Carlisle definitivamente no se que iba a hacer en ese momento y el no saber nada me desconcertaba y asustaba...

Llegue al único instituto de Forks y la verdad es que no fue tan difícil... tenia un letrero que lo indicaba así que no había perdida alguna en el camino... vi a mi hermana cuando estaba entrando en el estacionamiento... ella sabia que yo llegaba hoy y me quería recibir... la extrañaba tanto... estaba al lado de dos chicas una rubia despampanante de gran altura y con apariencia de modelo y la otra era mas baja pero muy hermosa con un cabello castaño brillante hasta la mitad de la cintura y unos ojos profundos color chocolate definitivamente esa chica me encanto... me baje del auto y no iba a mitad de camino cuando Alice me salto encima...

-¡EDWARD! ¡Hermanito te he extrañado muchísimo!- decía mientras gritaba en mi oído... _dios creo que quedare sordo por la oreja derecha..._

-y yo a ti hermanita... gracias por recibirme- le dije con todo el cariño que le tenia a mi hermana total no era mucha la diferencia de edad que teníamos solo un año y unos meses pero como es muy inteligente estaba en mi grado y todos creían que tenia diecisiete....

-¡jaja! Ven que te quiero presentar a mis amigas... ella es Rosalie Hale- me presento primero a la rubia que parecía modelo y la verdad que me pareció una persona agradable pero de esas que nunca te atreves a molestar porque sabes que se va a vengar de ti y como no... Ella era la novia de mi hermano Emmet el mayor bromista de la historia, alguien tenia que controlarlo y Rosalie era la indicada para eso...

-y esta es Isabella Swan o dile Bella sino quieres que te arranque la cabeza- así que esta era Bella la verdad que el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo... era hermosa y mas aun cuando vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al darme la mano en señal de saludo y la verdad es que no pude retener que un risita se escapara de mi boca es que la chica era muy linda para su propio bien...

-Un gusto Edward- me respondió y la verdad es que tenia una voz melodiosa y muy bonita... ¿pero que carajo estaba pensando? nada mas me ha saludado y ya la estaba evaluando como posible novia... ¡¡¡PARA EDWARD YA ES SUFICIENTE DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS ASÍ NO TE EDUCARON!!!

-igualmente Bella...- le dije poniendo mi voz mas seductora logrando que su sonrojo aumentara mas de lo que ya estaba logrando que solo me riera un poco por lo tierna que se veía "molesta" como una cobra del desierto pero estaba seguro que cuando la llegabas a conocer la cobra se trasformaba en una hermosa y frágil mariposa... _demonios Edward lo que te ha hecho esta chica y solo acabas de cruzar cinco palabras con ella... que pensarían de ti tus conquistas italianas.... bueno veremos que tan "venenosa" es Bella porque todas sucumben ante los encantos de Edward Cullen..._

**Bueno esta fue la razón por la cual Edward se fue....**

**La verdad es que todas caemos en sus encantos es que Edward es precioso bueno espero les haya gustado dejen review por fis ustedes saben que eso es lo que me motiva a escribir y llevarles esta historia nos leemos en los review con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	5. ¡Emmett y su complejo!

**Bueno este es el nuevo capi espero les guste... voy a tener unos días libre muy pocos para mi gusto pero voy a tratar de hacer varios capítulos y no dejarlas con la espera por tanto tiempo... bueno sin mas nada agregar que lo disfruten y ¡dejen review!**

**¿Por qué Emmett tiene complejo de Sherlock Holmes? **

**EdwardPOV**

Después del recibimiento de mi hermana y sus amigas _aunque la única que me intereso fue Bella... aunque por favor no por nada en Venecia me decían el sucesor del gran Giaccomo Casanova_.... seguí con mi recorrido de las instalaciones del instituto mientras las comparaba con mi antiguo instituto en Italia... buscando el sitio en donde me darían mi horario... hasta que encontré la puerta indicada

-hola cielo eres Edward Cullen ¿verdad?- me pregunto una señora mayor que según la placa que llevaba en la camisa se llamaba Sra. Cope

- si soy yo vine por mi horario de clases...- le respondí con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara _quien lo diría... a la señora le gustaban los hombres que podían ser sus nietos ¡jajaja!_

- bueno cielo aquí tienes un horario de clases y un mapa de la escuela aunque no creo que te pierdas teniendo a tus hermanos...- me dijo y la verdad no me extrañaba que supiera que tenia hermanos primero... porque todos conocían a los Cullen y segundo... porque como dice el dicho "pueblo chiquito infierno grande" todos se conocían en Forks....

Partí hacia mi primera clase del día... Lengua... entre y todas se me quedaron viendo ¡jajaja! _Esto va a ser muy divertido_...

-Señor Cullen vuelva a la realidad y deje de observar a las señoritas como trozos de carne...- ¡maldito! Yo no estaba observando a nadie como comida.... bueno a una que otra si...

-"disculpe" profesor...- le imprimí todo mi mejor sarcasmo a esas dos palabras y busque un asiento disponible y el único que había era al lado de una chica rubia con rizos con un ligero tono fresa en su cabello... era muy hermosa no lo voy a negar tena un cuerpo de modelo de playboy y me estaba arrancando la ropa con la mirada...

-hola... tu debes ser Edward... mucho gusto soy Tanya Denali...- me dijo en un intento de voz seductora... _la voz de Bella era mejor... _ok ¡retrocedan! ¡YO NO PENSE ESO! Dios estoy mal no llevo ni un día de conocer a Bella y ya estoy pensando estas cosas...

-si... un gusto- le respondí cortante... la verdad que esta chica me gustaba pero tenia pinta de esas locas que le guiñas un ojo y a los cinco minutos creen que eres su novio

La clase siguió sin más incidente por parte de la Pamela Anderson sin cerebro que tenia al lado.... nos mandaron una lista de los libros que leeríamos este semestre los cuales ya había leído... aunque unos títulos si que me sorprendieron ¿Por qué nos mandarían a leer la saga de _Harry Potter_ y _Angeles y Demonios?_ Y eso sin contar el _Código Da Vinci_... Bueno yo los había leído todos y la verdad amaba la saga de _Harry Potter_ pero igual me dio curiosidad...

-disculpe profesor pero porque si usted nos esta mandando a leer clásicos como Romeo y Julieta, Sueño de una Noche de Verano o Cumbres Borrascosas... ¿Por qué vamos a leer _Harry Potter, Angeles y Demonios y El Código Da Vinci?_

- pues muy fácil señor Cullen, quiero que vean las diferencias entre la escritura de antes y la de hoy en día... lo cual por cierto es un trabajo final así que yo de ustedes empezaría a leer los títulos que mande ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- dijo de lo mas tranquilo el profesor aunque lo que estaba queriendo decir de seguro era "al mocoso que se le ocurra desafiar mi autoridad se va a la dirección"

Gracias al cielo la clase finalizo luego de lo ultimo que dijo el profesor y Salí súper rápido antes de que me atrapara Pamela Anderson entre sus garras... _Bueno mi siguiente clase es calculo... esta se me da bien la verdad..._

-¿necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu próxima clase?- me dijo una voz que se parecía a esas de los anuncios para comerciales de anti-gripales en donde todo el mundo tiene la nariz tapada...- soy Lauren Mallory- me dijo la chica anti-gripal mientras sacaba su pecho el cual era grande pero tenia pinta de ser operada me recordaba al video de _Pink_ de _stupid girls..._

-no... Gracias pero puedo llegar yo solo sin tu ayuda anti-grrri.... ¿Lauren?... si Lauren así que de todas maneras gracias...- camine lo mas rápido que pude hasta el edificio 4 en donde se impartía calculo.

Llegue con buen tiempo y me senté en la única mesa que quedaba libre... y no pasaron cinco minutos cuando se sentó una chica a mi lado....

-Hola soy Heidi... y tu eres Edward el hermano de Emmett ¿no?- ¿¿¿es que no había otro tinte de cabello en todo Forks que no fuera el rubio??? Esta definitivamente me recordaba a Paris Hilton... flaca, rubia y con cara de que no tiene mas de una neurona...

-si soy yo... un gusto Heidi...- trato como cinco veces de sacarme conversación pero el profesor la mandaba a callar... definitivamente este era mi profesor favorito sin lugar a dudas... por obra y gracia del espíritu santo termino rápido la clase y Salí rápido de esta al igual que lo hice en la anterior solo que ahora tenia a Pamela Anderson a la chica anti-gripal y a Paris Hilton detrás de mi... ahora quien faltaba ¡¿Carmen Elektra?! Este va a ser un día muyyyy largo...

Y como yo tengo más mala suerte que un viernes 13 con gato negro y espejo roto incluido... me perdí en la escuela y no sabia como llegar al comedor desde el edificio 4 hasta que un alma "caritativa" llego para ayudarme...

-Hola ¿te has perdido?- me dijo una voz chillona de soprano... seguro que la chica era rubia y eso sin voltearme.... mi sorpresa fue que no era rubia pero su cara de perdida en el espacio me decía que no necesitaba el pelo rubio para ser tonta...- soy Jessica Stanley- me dijo mientras se bajaba un poco la camisa para que se vieran sus pechos... _perfecto... simplemente perfecto ya me encontré a Carmen Elektra ligada con Anna Nicole Smith..._

-no gracias estoy bien de hecho ya encontré el camino adiós....- ufff... gracias al cielo había encontrado mi mapa y logre encontrar la cafetería sin ningún problema y ahí estaban mis hermanos con Jasper Rosalie y Bella... por lo que camine mas rápido antes de que me atraparan las locas oxigenadas...

Llegue con facilidad y decidí probar a Bella para ver si aunque sea levantaba un poco de celos en ella _Edward ¿en que estas pensando? Puedes tener a cualquier chica de este instituto y te vas a fijar en la que parece ser la mas difícil...._ me senté y mi hermano "querido" Emmett decidió hacer uno de sus comentarios dignos de un premio Nóbel...

-Wow hermanito ni porque nosotros te queremos te dignas a saludarnos...- me dijo el con su cara de "sufrimiento" total así que decidí seguirle la corriente y de esta forma averiguar si despertaba aunque sea algo en Bella mi próximo objetivo....

-Emmet ustedes saben que yo los quiero pero es que hay tantas chicas lindas que no se donde elegir y por eso las quiero conocer a todas hasta el momento solo me han gustado Tanya... Heidi... Jessica y Lauren...- le dije las que considere las mayores zorras del instituto mientras veía de reojo como Bella clavaba su tenedor en el plato con mas fuerza de la necesaria mientras arrugaba su frente en una seña de molestia... ¡BINGO! ¡HABÍA DADO EN EL BLANCO!....

-Hermanito... llevas prácticamente toda tu vida viviendo en Europa y ¿no tienes buenos gustos? Las chicas que acabas de nombrar son las perras reinas de todo el instituto y...- y ahí va Alice deteniéndome de que hiciera un baile de la victoria encima de la mesa... y por supuesto que ella tenia razón y yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso también así que le tenia mi respuesta preparada que iba a ser el golpe final para ver que hacia Bella...

-Alice y ¿Por qué crees que me gustaron tanto? Por santas no será, prácticamente me saltaron encima...- le dije con mi cara totalmente relajada mientras que veía como la de Bella se crispaba e ira contenida ¡jajaja! _Te tengo... _

-no voy a permitir que te enredes con esas zorras aunque sea lo último que haga- me dijo Alice y lo único fue _tranquila hermanita que no soy tan imbecil como tu crees... pero aun así me gusta este reto...._que segura de si misma era a pesar de que no pasaba de 1.65....

-haz lo que quieras Alice veremos quien gana al final...-aunque la sonrisa sanguinaria y maligna que siguió a lo que yo dije me helo hasta la sangre... incluso logro que el pobre Jasper saliera prácticamente huyendo de la mesa cosa que no paso desapercibida para Bella

-Alice ya espantaste a Jasper y a tu hermano estas a punto de hacerle lo mismo ¡jajaja!- ahí que ver que Bella si que tiene sentido del humor pero creo que no me conoce lo suficiente cuando Alice y yo apostábamos ninguno de los dos retrocedía en su apuesta y si no la había hecho nunca mucho menos lo voy a hacer ahora como que me llamo Edward Cullen... seguí en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice volvió a hablar y me interrumpió...

-Es que nada Bella Edward no debería de fijarse en ellas que le pasa si tú...- decía Alice hasta que Bella la cortó con una mirada envenenada con la que "pretendía" matar a mi hermana ¡jajaja!

-Alice cierra la boca...- definitivamente Bella era temible cuando se lo proponía pero me sentía excluido... ¿de que coño estaban hablando?

-Si si claro bella...

-¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?- no pude evitar preguntar pero ¿Qué se suponia que dijera?

-no Edward no te pierdes de nada solo que tu hermana extraterrestre esta teniendo otro de sus episodios de vidente...- que bonito sonaba mi nombre en los labios de Bella y.... ¡esperen un momento! ¿Extraterrestre? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Este sobrenombre si que era original.... me las quede viendo mientras Alice la miraba feo y Bella le sacaba la lengua como una niña chiquita ¡jaja!....

Luego de eso decidí hacerle una pequeña visita a mi hermano a Emmett para ver si me podía meter en el equipo de futbol y como el era el capitán del equipo pues ¿Quién mejor que el para darme la información que necesitaba?

-hola Emmett mira necesito que me digas cuales son los requisitos para poder entrar al equipo- le dije cuando ya me encontraba en el campo...

-wow ¿mi hermanito Eddie quiere jugar al futbol? Esto si que es nuevo- y ahí va Emmett como siempre jodiendome la existencia...

- no me digas así Emmett y si quiero entrar al equipo además en Italia lo jugaba mucho....

-bueno los requisitos son tener buenas calificaciones y por supuesto que logres pasar la prueba así que preséntate la próxima semana a las pruebas... por cierto Edward ¿Cuál es el coqueteo que tienes con Bella?...- típico no se como no me lo imagine a decir verdad Emmett era Emmett y nunca en la vida iba a cambiar...

-no se a que te refieres... porque hoy es que acabo de conocer a Bella....- espere a que se tragara mi mentira mientras el me veía evaluadoramente....

- ¿crees que soy idiota?- _a decir verdad si- _no me contestes lo que te pregunte... vi como veías a Bella hoy en el almuerzo y créeme que sea lo que sea que estés planeando lo voy a descubrir... así como descubrí mis historietas de Batman debajo de tu cama cuando jugamos que yo era Sherlock Holmes ¡jajajaja!

_¿Porque Emmett tenía que ser así? Ahora si estaba en problemas... solo dios sabe de lo que Emmett es capaz y mas cuando asume su papel de detective privado..._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen comentario por fisss hago lo mejor que puedo el próximo capi es un poquito de pov de Edward y otro poquito de Bella así que nos ¡leemos pronto! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	6. conociéndonos

**La verdad es que he tenido mas o menos de tiempo y aquí les traigo el siguiente capi espero y les guste no me maten ¡jajajaja! Bueh aquí les dejo el capi!**

**Conociéndonos **

**EdwardPOV**

Después del lindo, maravilloso, hermoso, tierno y angelical encuentro con mi hermanito adorado Emmett decidí que lo mejor era apresurarme a entrar a mi siguiente clase biología.... iba entrando cuando lo vi... el maldito que me había visto feo cuando estaba hablando o mas bien planeando mi huida fuera de las garras de la Anna Carmen Nicole Elektra Smith...

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen... necesito su comprobante de asistencia- me dijo el muy maldito mientras me daba una mirada de "mocoso te tengo en donde quiero" por lo que decidí usar mi tono mas respetuoso y lame botas

- aquí tiene profesor....- le dije con una reverencia minúscula mientras volteaba a ver a mi izquierda y ahí estaba ella... Bella con una cara de total burla al ver lo que había hecho delante del profesor ¡jaja! _Tranquila Bella ya me di cuenta que el único asiento vacío es a tu lado... esto va a ser muy interesante... _y como lo pensé el profesor me envió a ese asiento que era el único vacío...

-tome asiento al lado de la Srta. Swan me imagino que sabrá quien es a estas alturas ya debe de conocer a todas las Srtas. De este instituto- _Per l´amore di Dio. Questo figlio di._... no Edward no lo digas quizás su madre no tiene la culpa de que el sea tan idiota... aunque solo tenia razón en una cosa si conocía a Bella... asi que me dirigi hacia el asiento que se encontraba al lado de ella... y ella solo tenia cara de querer confundirse con la pared o querer enterrar la cabeza en el piso como un avestruz ¡jaja! _Veamos que tan roja te puedes poner Bella_

- hola "Isabella" tanto tiempo sin vernos- le dije en un aire juguetón ya que sabia que no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo... y que forma de odiar su nombre su mirada estaba mas cargada de armas mortales que la segunda guerra mundial... _pero que fiera es esta chica... _

-tranquila es solo una broma Bella no me digas que no me conoces y ya me odias tan rápido...- le dije burlón pero a la vez con un poco de dolor ¿de verdad ya me odiaba tan rápido?

-no no te odio Edward odio a mi madre por darme el nombre que tengo...- ¡jajaja! _Hay que ver que Bella es sarcástica inteligente y hermosa al mismo tiempo... imaginen que no dije lo anterior por favor... _decidí bromear un poco mas a aprovechando que tenia el sentido del humor que a mi me gustaba...

-touche.... alguien esta teniendo un mal día por lo que veo- le dije con mi rostro mas tranquilo y relajado... cualquiera diría que era hippie al ver mi expresión...

- lo lamento Edward es solo... que no me gustan estas clases...- me lo dijo con una cara de tortura total... como si le estuvieran arrancando uno a uno los cabellos... pero no me dio tiempo de responderle porque el profesor decidió hacer acto de presencia en nuestra conversación...

-Cullen Swan veo que ya se llevan bien... wow Cullen que talento tiene usted después de lo que vi hoy no lo puedo negar al verlo platicar tan amenamente con la Srta. Swan de seguro también a ella la vamos a ver con usted un día de estos...- desgraciado.... simplemente eso.... me había arruinado toda la mañana... y vi a Bella de reojo mientras seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo y ella me veía con cara de "explícame que coño esta pasando" pero obviamente no le podía decir nada porque ni modo que le dijera _Bella el profesor me vio hablando con la chica esa que parece una combinación entre Anna Nicole Smith y Carmen Elektra y ahora esta diciendo todo esto y no te lo explique antes porque estaba haciendo experimentos para ver si tu te ponías celosas de ellas... _CLARO QUE NO LE PODIA DECIR ESO... así que decidí hacerme el desentendido y cuando sonó el timbre Salí más rápido que Speedy Gonzáles cuando ve un pedazo de queso... pero sabia muy bien que Bella no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente... si de algo me había dado cuenta es de que ella era muy terca...

**BellaPOV**

Hayyy Cullen te tengo en donde quiero pero aunque hayas salido corriendo de la clase no significa que lo vaya a olvidar solo por el momento te voy a dar un poco de espacio... (bueno esta bien lo voy a dejar tranquilo por el momento porque si llego tarde al casillero de Alice esta me mata y me pica en cuadritos)

-¡Bella! que bueno que llegas tenemos que ir a buscar tu atuendo perfecto para que conozcas a mis papas y así le brindas apoyo emocional a Edward que va a ver a mi papa después de tantos años...- me dijo Alice, yo sabia algo de que Edward y su papa habían tenido una pelea hace muchos años atrás y que por eso Edward se fue pero la verdad es que no había indagado mucho en el tema... la verdad siempre imagine que seria algo muy fuerte pero nunca pregunte por temor a que me tomaran como metiche...

Llegamos a mi casa en tiempo record y ella rápidamente subió las escaleras y me saco un pantalón negro pegado a la cadera con una blusa azul marino abotonada por delante y unas botas negras bajas a media pantorrilla... la verdad es que Alice lograba milagros conmigo... me aplico solo un poco de brillo de labios y salimos hacia la casa de los Cullen... aunque nunca había ido... cuando vi la casa por primera vez mi babita llego tan bajo que creo que toco el infierno.... la casa era preciosa de tres pisos toda blanca y con grandes ventanales...

Nos bajamos del porshe turbo 911 de Alice mientras Edward se bajaba de su volvo y Emmett de su jeep... y Edward se veía mortificado... estaba pálido y con cara de montarse en el volvo de nuevo... y creo que Alice lo noto porque sujeto su mano y le dio un apretón... y la verdad es que me sentía como una intrusa ¡yo no debería estar aquí!.

Entramos todos a la casa y quien supuse seria la madre de ellos tres vino corriendo hacia nosotros o debería decir hacia Edward y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba lágrimas de dicha y felicidad al igual que Edward quien también estaba llorando un poco... cosa que me sorprendió bastante...

-Edward hijo mío te extrañe tanto... perdóname Edward yo... yo... yo- ¿ya dije que me sentía como una intrusa? Pues ahora lo reitero yo no debería de estar aquí...

-yo también te extrañe mucho mamá... pero tranquila que no me voy a ir otra vez y...- Edward se detuvo y vio hacia el inicio de las escaleras donde estaba el Dr. Cullen el papa de Edward y si antes me sentía fuera de lugar ahora me sentía peor... sus miradas dejaban ver claramente el odio que se tenían los dos... ¿_y ahora en donde me escondo?_

**Bueno el próximo capi es el re encuentro de padre e hijo y no va a estar muy color de rosa... espero les haya gustado déjenme review plissss y pásense por mi nueva historia ¡El Musical de Emmett! Nos leemos pronto! Besos de**

**Ana Cullen**


	7. cara a cara

**Bueno este es el nuevo capi y se que no es muy extenso que digamos pero es que no soy muy dada a escribir capítulos kilométricos jajajajajajjaja! Lo bueno es que actualizo cada vez que puedo y no las dejo esperando tanto jajajaja! Bueno ya voy a dejar la cháchara así que disfruten el capi dejen review!**

**Disclaimers: ninguno de los personajes son míos obviamente todos son de Meyer y la verdad estoy pensando poner el Disclaimers en el perfil porque me da flojera escribirlo aquí ^^ jajaja!**

**Cara a Cara**

**EdwardPOV**

Si digo que no estaba nervioso es mentira, estaba aterrado... después de tantos años hoy vería a mi "padre" de nuevo... aunque yo siempre he pensado que padre es el que cría, el que esta contigo en la buenas y en las malas, quien te ve crecer... y no el que engendra... y de esta forma me sentía yo... para mi, mi verdadero padre, quien había estado conmigo en todas esas circunstancias, en las buenas tanto como en las malas era mi tío Marco... y eso nadie lo iba a poder cambiar, y yo sabia que en el fondo mi madre aun albergaba la vaga esperanza de que mi padre y yo nos perdonáramos todas las palabras mal dichas y todos los malos momentos... pero hacer eso no era fácil y menos aun cuando yo no había ofendido a nadie, mi única ofensa para mi padre fue nacer, y el por su terquedad e inmadurez seguía sosteniendo que yo no era su hijo... y la verdad nunca le desmentí su error, ya que ¿Quién quiere ser hijo de un hombre que nunca lo ha querido?

Ya casi sonaba el timbre que marcaría la salida de clases y es la primera vez que en toda mi vida desee que el reloj fuera cada vez mas lento este parecía que quería verme sufrir, ya que antes de lo pensado el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del día y el comienzo de mi ida hacia el purgatorio.... camine hasta mi volvo la verdad sin muchas ganas... incluso maneje a la mitad de la velocidad normal a la que solía ir y aun así llegue muy pronto para mi gusto a la casa... estaba tal cual como la recordaba grande, espaciosa, muy hermosa pero aun así el peor escenario de todos mis recuerdos.

Mi único consuelo era que mis hermanos también estaban ahí y la presencia que mas agradecí fue la de Bella... ya que de seguro ella no sabia nada de lo que había pasado entre mi padre y yo y aun así, aunque ella no lo supiera me estaba dando fuerzas para lograr atravesar esa puerta y enfrentarme a uno de mis mayores miedos desde que tengo uso de razón.

Mi hermana al notar mi nerviosismo se acerco hasta mi dejando a Bella y estrechando mi mano con fuerza, y aunque no me dijo nada se que ese solo gesto significo que siempre estaría ahí para mi...

Apenas entramos a la casa mi mama vino corriendo hacia mi con lagrimas en los ojos, y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado... de verdad que un ser tan maravilloso como ella no se merecía todo el dolor que le habíamos causado...

-Edward hijo mío te extrañe tanto... perdóname Edward yo... yo... yo- si antes me sentía mal, ahora me sentía muchísimo peor, el peso de la culpa cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua helada. Ver a mi madre llorar hizo que lagrimas de felicidad, dolor y rabia se acumularan en mis ojos, mientras la abrazaba con toda mi fuerza demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-yo también te extrañe mucho mamá... pero tranquila que no me voy a ir otra vez y...- le dije haciéndole una promesa que no sabia si lograría cumplir... hasta que mi mirada automáticamente subió y vio algo que estaba por encima de la cabeza de mi mama.... ahí estaba el gran Dr. Carlisle Cullen mirando todo desde el inicio de las escaleras, con un aire de petulancia y rabia, mirada que le devolví de la misma forma...

-Edward por favor... tu padre esta arrepentido... traten de hacer las pases...- Dios que difícil era esto... como mi mama podía decir eso cuando Carlisle me veía como si quisiera devolverme en el primer vuelo disponible a Italia...

-Hola Edward tanto tiempo sin vernos...- me dijo en un tono de voz totalmente frío- por favor sígueme a mi despacho quiero que hablemos y aclaremos muchas cosas...- ok esto tenia pinta de que iba a ser una muy larga y tortuosa conversación... gire mi rostro y vi a Bella quien la verdad se veía avergonzada de seguro estaba pensando en salir corriendo sin que Alice se diera cuenta... solo le pude dar una mirada de suplica y ella solo me devolvió una media sonrisa en señal de apoyo, cosa que agradecí bastante.

Subí las escaleras detrás de Carlisle hacia su despacho, mientras que el me dejaba entrar primero y cerraba la puerta detrás de el con seguro para que nadie nos interrumpiera, mientras se giraba hacia mi y me hacia una seña para que me sentara.

-Edward se que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, debido a muchas cosas que sucedieron ene el pasado, y que me gustaría que se quedaran exactamente allí... en el pasado, Esme esta sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia y por eso fue que accedí a que regresaras a Forks, pero sabes muy bien cual ha sido y será mi opinión al respecto de este tema, solo quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz por el bien de tu madre- sabia muy bien que el no quería disculparse conmigo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y pedir perdón era sin duda bajar la cabeza, cosa que el no iba a hacer.

-Esta bien Carlisle, será como tu digas yo también pienso lo mismo que tu... mi mama ya ha sufrido demasiado por nuestra culpa y creo que merece un poco de felicidad...-le respondí con mi rostro inexpresivo

-otra cosa Edward no es que de verdad yo lo quiera o te lo este exigiendo... pero quisiera que me llamaras papá delante de Esme no quiero que se sienta aun peor y...- lo corte antes de que terminara definitivamente por mas que amara a mi madre no podía acceder ante esa petición... el no era mi padre en ningún sentido, el me había negado prácticamente y si llevaba su apellido es porque mi madre literalmente se lo había rogado.

-en eso si no estoy de acuerdo Carlisle... yo no voy a decir lo que no siento... y para mi tu no eres mi padre así como yo se que no soy tu hijo...- fue mi ultima palabra antes de retirarme rápidamente de esa habitación... me dirigí hacia el jardín y me senté en la hierba húmeda, mientras observaba el bosque que estaba delante de mi... cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado... y cuando gire mi rostro casi me caigo de la impresión al ver a Bella sentada a mi lado mirándome con ojos preocupados...

-¿Cómo te sientes Edward?- la verdad no sabia como me sentía, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y no podría definir algo en este mismo momento solo tenia un gran remordimiento de conciencia por haberle hecho todo eso a mi mamá...

-la verdad que no se ni como me siento... estoy molesto... estoy triste... pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy feliz... por ver a mis hermanos de nuevo y sobretodo a mi mama... no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Bella llevo sus manos a mis mejillas y borro los rastros de lagrimas que estas tenían....

-un reencuentro cara a cara con una persona a la cual se tiene mucho tiempo sin ver... nunca es fácil Edward-tenia mas razón que un santo, lo que había acabado de vivir no fue sencillo...

-si lo se... lo acabo de vivir y créeme que no quiero volver a pasar por esto otra vez... creí que no volvería a ver a Carlisle nunca mas y heme aquí en Forks haciendo "las pases" con el por el bien de mi mama... y... yo... yo...- no pude terminar ya que una nueva ola de pesar me inundo trayendo consigo otra ola de lagrimas que trataban de limpiar un poco mi dolor... Bella solo se limito a acunarme entre sus brazos sin decir nada... y después de tantos años por fin me sentí seguro y querido de verdad por alguien, sintiendo que de verdad podía contar con ella, que ella no se iba a ir y me iba a dejar como lo habían hecho antes, o mas bien como me habían hecho hace tantos años atrás... y como si de un lector de mentes se tratase Bella me dijo...

-siempre voy a estar aquí para tino importa lo que pase... siempre vas a contar conmigo- solo eso fue suficiente para que mi corazón se llenara de alegría y me diera las fuerzas de subir mi cara y darle una sonrisa algo débil pero honesta...

-vamos que tu mama dice que preparo tu plato favorito- me dijo con una sonrisa que automáticamente curvo las comisuras de mis labios

-entonces no la hagamos esperar... le dije levantándome de mi sitio y extendiendo una mano hacia ella como todo un caballero...

**BellaPOV**

Me dolía mucho ver a Edward tan vulnerable como nunca lo pensé ver, de verdad que este chico era muy diferente al engreído que creí que era, el solo había creado una mascara que escondiera sus verdaderos sentimientos y su verdadero yo para que nadie lo lastimara... y ciertamente me encantaba este Edward honesto, sincero, y con un gran corazón en el cual esperaba ocupar un lugar así fuera mínimo...

Solo había que esperar que pasara el tiempo y que el mismo curara las heridas del pasado y lo dejaran confiar de nuevo otra vez... solo tenia un problema ahora _estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen..._

_Hay Edward solo espero que pronto te des cuenta que estoy amándote en secreto..._

**¿Les gusto? Pues yo espero que les haya gustado... para las que quedaron medio depre después del capi váyanse un ratico a mi fic ¡el musical de Emmett! Para ver si recuperan la sonrisa jajajajaja! bueno estoy siendo exagerada pero no sean malitas y déjenme un revieeeew solo tienen que darle al botoncito verde ultra sexy que esta abajo así que nos vemos en los review bye! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	8. despues de la tormenta viene el twister

**Este es el capi nuevo y creo que me tarde un poco pero no tuve tiempo así que mil disculpas! Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron review me alegraron mi día pero a cualquier escritora le gustarla recibir mas así que chicas únanse y lleguemos a los treinta review! (es una meta chiquita no se quejen XD) bueno ya las dejo para que lean espero y les guste nos leemos abajo!**

**Después de la tormenta viene el Twister**

**EdwardPOV**

La verdad que la presencia de Bella me reconforto bastante... me había dado la fuerza para enfrentar a mi padre después de tanto tiempo, luego de nuestra conversación en el jardín, o debería decir en el bosque, bueno... no es un bosque completamente pero si su profundidad, una muy parecida a los ojos de Bella... _mi Bella _se que es muy pronto para estar pensando eso pero en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola (el cual no sobrepasa las veinticuatro horas... lo cual me hace sentirme como el propio sádico y acosador)... ahora nos sentamos, y pues comíamos lasaña en el comedor, y como no... estábamos todos, solo faltaba Carlisle... aunque debía admitir que extrañaba demasiado la comida de mi mama, no importa cuantos años he vivido en Italia ni en que parte del mundo estuviera, pero la comida de mi mama me parece la mas deliciosa de todo el planeta... estábamos entre bromas y comentarios por supuesto que todos los dichosos comentarios venían del _Rey Momo_, Emmett claro esta... ¡es que no paraba de hacer sonrojar a Bella!... la verdad es que tenia solo un poquito se celos ¡pero eran mínimos!...

-entonces le grite ¡BELLA! Y del susto ha resbalado y se cayó sentada de culo en el hielo, mientras le caía agua del techo en los pantalones, parecía que se hubiera hecho encima ¡jajajaja! Y mas porque el trasero se le lleno de lodo definitivamente tu pompi era muy _bootylicius_ Bella ¡jajajaja!- decía Emmett mientras Bella solo quería que se la tragara la mesa.... o la comida, y ni hablar del sonrojo que tenia, estaba a punto de que su cara se pusiera morada por la vergüenza acumulada... así que decidí que era tiempo de mi intervención....

-Emmett ya es suficiente mira la cara de la pobre Bella esta apunto de asfixiarse por tanta acumulación de sangre en el rostro...- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella quien se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba ¡jaja! Esto si que era interesante... cada día me sorprendo más de las acciones de Bella...

Y entre bromas y algunos comentarios me quede pensando... en la penúltima visita que me hicieron mi mama y mis hermanos a Italia...

**Flash Back**

_Estaba ansioso... tenia aproximadamente un año sin ver a mi mama y a mis hermanos (si solo ellos, ya que Carlisle no quería volver a verme) ya habían pasado diez años desde ese día, ahora tenia quince y estaba mucho mas conciente de toda la situación que estaba viviendo... a los cinco años había partido desde Forks a Italia, y lo único que de verdaderamente me hacia falta era mi madre (por supuesto también extrañaba a mis hermanos.... pero como mi madre no hay dos) y a pesar de que mi tía Didyme me quería al igual que un hijo... aun sentía ese vacío de haberme ido de mi casa siendo tan pequeño, pero ella entendió que nuestras vidas iban a ser un infierno estando Carlisle y yo debajo de un mismo techo..._

_Salí de mis recuerdos y volví la vista hacia la pantalla en donde decían los próximos vuelos a llegar, y el de la ciudad de Seattle estaba aterrizando... luego de unos minutos de observar como las personas venían saliendo del avión... cuando vi a mi madre, a Alice y a Emmett... y entonces mi hermanita vino corriendo hacia mi e hizo lo que hace cada vez que me ve, me salto encima enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura mientras me dejaba cada vez mas sordo._

_-¡EDWAAAAAARD! ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!_

_-y yo a ti Alice...- ella se bajo y le dio paso a mi hermano, y decir que casi me quebró una costilla, no es una exageración... aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus abrazos estilo oso grizzli... y por ultimo salude al ser mas amado que alguien pueda tener... la que da la vida y la que siempre esta contigo no importa la situación... mi madre, quien no podía retener las lagrimas, haciéndome llorar a mi también..._

_-¡Edward! ¡Mi amor te he extrañado tanto!- como la extrañe yo a ella, no se, pero ella no tenia idea de la falta que me había hecho._

_-yo a ti también... pero vamos muévanse que le están trancando el paso a todo el mundo..._

_Salimos del aeropuerto y nos montamos en mi volvo mientras recorríamos las calles de Roma... y mi mama no paraba de decir que los romanos no sabían conducir..._

_Llegamos hasta la casa de mi tío Marco y bajamos todas las cosas ¡y hay que ver la cantidad de ropa que trajo Alice! Y estoy mas que seguro que en Forks había de sobra..._

_-Alice ¡por amor a tus zapatos Louis Vuitton! ¡Vienes por dos meses! ¡No por un año!- le dije alarmado al ver la cantidad de bolsos, maletas, carteras y todo tipo de bolsitos que había traído..._

_-¡Edward! ¡Que te pasa no todo el equipaje es mío! Emmett y mamá también trajeron...- me dijo con una cara que pretendía se de ofensa, pero quedo totalmente arruinada cuando Emmett abrió la boca..._

_-¡SI! Ta´ bien pues... la mía es esa negra solamente y la de mamá es la azul oscuro ¡todas las rojas son tuyas!- ¡jajaja! Alice siempre seria Alice... adicta a la moda y las compras..._

_-Emmett, no solo traigo ropa para mi... sino también para ti y mama... no es que este diciendo que tu no tienes sentido de la moda mamá, porque tu tienes un gusto exquisito- ¡jaja! Alice como siempre seguía buscando excusas para su compulsión crónica- pero mi querido hermano Emmett se vestiría con una camiseta de Dora la exploradora, o peor aun de Bob Esponja ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI! Y..._

_- si si si... Alice te entendemos, ahora para de decir tonterías y entra a la casa...- Emmett no creas que olvidare que te gusta Bob Esponja ¡jaja! (por fin me cobrare algunas de sus tantas bromas pesadas)._

_Entramos en la casa y mi tío con su esposa salieron a recibirnos..._

_-hermana querida, tanto tiempo sin verte- decía mi tío Marco_

_-lo mismo digo Marco, al igual que es un placer volver a verte de nuevo Didyme... por cierto ¿Dónde esta Jane mi muñequita de porcelana?_

_-¡tía Esme! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- adoraba a mi primita, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo... la quería como si fuera mi propia hermana,_

_Pasamos dos meses maravillosos recorriendo Europa juntos, y sobretodo comprando, Alice casi dejo sin ropa a Paris, luego regresamos a Italia para la despedida... ya que los chicos debía regresar a Forks, las vacaciones ya habían terminado y era la hora de ir al aeropuerto..._

_-hijo te quiero y mucho, recuerda siempre eso, por favor regresa hijo...- mi mama pedía algo que no le podía dar... mi papa y yo no nos llevábamos bien y yo creo que eso ya lo debería de saber._

_-yo también te quiero mucho mamá, pero mi papá y yo simplemente no podemos estar en una misma habitación sin empezar a insultarnos..._

_-en ese caso hijo... bueno yo se que nada de esto es tu culpa... la única culpable aquí soy yo, que he permitido que prácticamente estuvieras toda tu vida viviendo alejado de mi y de tu familia, de verdad que lo siento mucho hijo... yo debí haber dejado a Carlisle y...- este era el discurso de mi mama cada vez que se despedía de mi para regresar a los Estados Unidos._

_-mamá estoy cansado de escuchar el mismo discurso de despedida cada vez que te vas... de verdad que tu no tienes la culpa... aquí el único que debería de sentir pena o pedir perdón por algo es el... no tú y tampoco yo...- le dije para ver si algún día se daba cuenta de que el que nos había separado era Carlisle y no ella._

_-hijo otra cosa antes de irme... es que si alguna vez quieres ir a Forks, no lo dudes ahí siempre serás bienvenido hijo, siempre va a ser tu casa no importa lo que pase..._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Hace dos años había sido la penúltima vez que había visto a mi familia, ya que por una discusión entre Carlisle y ella por mi causa, el había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ella no fuera a visitarme y lo logro, hasta que mi madre se sumió en una depresión y no tuvo otra alternativa que mandarme a traer de regreso... seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice con su característica voz de soprano me sacó de mi ensoñación y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad....

-bueno chicos ya que es la primera vez que Bella esta en la casa le daremos la bienvenida al estilo Cullen... así que Jasper y Rosalie ya están por llegar...- y como si hubiera tenido una bola de cristal en frente o una baraja de cartas Rosalie y Jasper entraron en la casa y se sentaron con nosotros en la sala mientras Alice seguía hablando

-¡Emmett! ¡Trae el _Twister_! Tenemos un juego que empezar...-dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria... pobre Bella hasta se había puesto pálida...

Mientras Emmett extendía la alfombra que tenia todos los círculos de colores en el piso, nos poníamos en posición... _definitivamente este seria un juego muy interesante_

**Espero eles haya gustado! Por cierto el Rey Momo es el rey de los carnavales no me pregunten porque según tengo entendido es un bufón... Bootylicius es una canción de Destiny´s Child y si no me equivoco en español es traselicioso jajajajaja! denle al botoncito lindo que esta abajo y déjenme un comentario no sean malitas miren que yo les actualizo rápido ( y si no dejan review pues se van a tener que aguantar a una vez semanal jajajaja! XD es broma) bueno nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	9. ¡Quita tu culo de mi cara!

**Bueno este es el nuevo capi y como siempre lo único que pido son review... jajajajaja! bueno espero que les guste va a dedicado a todas las chicas que comentan la historia! (sin ustedes no tendría ánimos de escribir) jajajaja! Bueno que lo disfruten**

**¡Quita tu culo de mi cara!**

**AlicePOV**

Había mandado a Emmett a que trajera el Twister... porque si Bella iba a estar con mi hermanito (que estoy mas que segura que así será) tiene que aprender a divertirse al estilo Cullen....

-bueno chicos estas son las reglas... primero el color que les toque ¡ese es no hay cambios de ningún tipo! Y no vale poner pucheritos...-dije al ver la cara que ponia Rosalie- segundo... si llegan a resbalarse o a caerse el que sea el causante de todo sufrira un castigo de parte de nosotros... y no puede negarse o el castigo será peor, y si alguien trata de defenderlo el castigo tambien lo llevara la persona.... así ¡que comience el juego!

**EmmettPOV **

Definitivamente Alice era diabólica... ¡esas reglas las acaba de inventar ahorita! Pero la verdad ahora el juego iba a ser mas divertido todos nos pusimos en posición y la primera en girar la flecha fue Bella... ya que ella era nuestra invitada.....

-mano derecha en el color amarillo Bellita...- Bella me vio con cara de "si te burlas de mi le diré a Rosalie que te deje sin lo que mas quieres"... Bella se inclino y puso su mano derecha en la alfombra de plástico...

-¡bonita posición Bella te ves sexy! ¡Jajaja!- lo siento no lo pude evitar...

-muy bien ahora vengo yo así que todos cállense y vean al rey del Twister...

-¿el rey del Twister? Déjame recordarte "Winnie the Pooh" que la ultima vez el primero en caerse fuiste tu y....

-¡claro porque tu me empujaste Alice Cullen!...y...

-¡CHICOS YA BASTA! ¡Emmett haz el favor de girar la puta flechita esa antes de que me muera por tener un exceso de sangre en la cabeza!

-lo siento Bella ya la giro...- la gire y se detuvo en pie derecho azul ¡ok esto si que era una posición comprometedora yo estaba detrás de Bella con mi lindo piecito atrás de su mano y ella inclinada apuntándome con su culo... por eso le di una nalgada ¡jaja! La pobre casi se va de boca en la alfombra así que la tuve que agarrar de las caderas para que no nos hiciera perder... un momento ¿el que gruño fue Edward? ¡A Edward le gusta Bella! ¡Jajajajaja! _te tengo Eddie..._

**EdwardPOV**

Cuando vi en la posición que quedo Emmett detrás de Bella me hirvió la sangre... ¡que no podía haber agarrado otro circulo azul! Y lo peor no fue eso sino que le dio una nalgada a MI Bella ¡¿Qué le pasa a Emmett?! Creo que debo de aclararle que no puede tocar así a Bella (esperen, yo lo digo es por Rosalie no por mi) y además eso no es todo sino que sostuvo a Bella de las caderas para que no se cayera ¡¿es que nadie se da cuenta de la tortura que estoy pasando por culpa de lo celos?!....

-Edward es tu turno...- me dijo Alice así que gire y me salio mano izquierda rojo, perfecto... me coloque frente a Bella y ahora le tocaba a Alice...

**AlicePOV**

Me toco pie izquierdo en el verde, a Rosalie pie derecho en azul y Jasper mano izquierda en rojo, y así seguimos moviéndonos por toda la alfombra, aunque en realidad ya tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido, aunque Bella cada vez estaba peor, estaba apunto de caerse si no fuera porque Edward estaba debajo de ella, su nariz ya hubiera tocado el piso ¡jaja!

**EdwardPOV**

Ya no nos podíamos mover definitivamente esto no había sido una buena idea... Bella estaba arriba de mí mientras yo trataba de sostener el peso de los dos ¡pero no lo lograba! Emmett estaba en una posición rara detrás de Bella o mas bien con su cara apuntando hacia el culo de Bella, mi cara al culo de Jasper, Jasper tenia la cara casi en el pecho de Rosalie, Rosalie al de Alice y Alice al de Emmett... ya estábamos perdiendo la paciencia y creo que Alice lo noto ya que empezó a gritar como una loca...

-¡EMMETT! ¡QUITA TU CULO DE MI CARA!

-¡LO QUITARA QUERIDA ALICE PERO NO PUEDO MOVERME SIN CAERNOS!

-¡QUE TU NO ERAS EL REY DEL TWSITER! ¡ENTONCES MUEVETE!

-¡EL CULO DE BELLA NO ME DEJA!

-¡yo... no... me... puedo... mover... sin... caer... encima de Edward!- Bella ya no podía respirar por el esfuerzo y yo ni hablar yo estaba completamente tieso ya no aguantaba el dolor... Bella ya se esta poniendo pesada ¡auch!

-¡DE QUE SE ESTAN QUEJANDO SI YO TENGO QUE PRACTICAMENTE OLER EL CULO DE JASPER!- grite con el poco de aire que logre conseguir

-¡hay ya cállense el que este mas cómodo que logre llegar hasta la flechita! ¡ROSALIE MUEVETE QUE TIENES TUS TETAS EN MI CARA! ASÍ QUE ¡MUEVETE Y HAZ ALGO POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD! O el de mi columna...

-¡JASPER HERMANITO QUERIDO ACASO NO HAS NOTADO QUE YO LE ESTOY VIENDO LAS PANTALETAS DE DISEÑADOR A ALICE!- grito Rosalie ya fuera de control...

-¡AL MENOS MIS PANTYS SON LINDAS, LIMPIAS Y DE DISEÑADOR! ¡NO COMO LOS BOXER DE TU NOVIO QUE HUELEN A PERRO MUERTO! ¡EMMETT MALDITA SEA DESDE CUANDO NO TE BAÑAS!

-¡MIRA ALICE CULLEN YO SI ME BAÑO AQUÍ AL UNICA PERCUSIA QUE HUELE A BASURA ERES TU!

-¡YO HUELO A PERFUME FRANCES ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MENTIR EMMETT Y MUEVETE A GIRAR LA PUTA FLECHA! ¡BELLA MUEVETE QUE TU NO LE ESTAS OLIENDO EL CULO DE PERRO A EMMETT!

-Alice.... no me... puedo... mover... sin caer... encima de... Edward...-

--¡OK BELLA LO LAMENTO PERO NO TENGO OTRA OPCION!- oh oh... no puede ser lo que yo creo que va a hacer Emmett...

-AHHHHHHHH- ¡le mordió una nalga a Bella! Y como ella era la pieza débil en nuestra amorfa torre cayo encima de mi, y yo caí de espaldas en la alfombra ¡el culo de Jasper cayo en mi cara! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡DIOS NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

**EmmettPOV**

¡ya me canse no aguanto mas! Hasta aquí llego el juego ya me duele todo... no voy a poder sentarme sin sentir dolor durante una semana... estábamos todos en posiciones complicadas, yo tenia en mi cara el culo de Bella, Edward estaba en una posición extraña mientras su cara apuntaba al culo de Jasper quien estaba a cuatro patas, Rosalie estaba viendo las pantaletas de Alice ya que ella estaba en falda y Alice estaba viendo mi lindo trasero de todos era ella la que tenia mas suerte...

-¡EMMETT! ¡QUITA TU CULO DE MI CARA!- ¿Cómo se supone que yo me voy a mover? ¿es que no ha visto en que posición estoy?

-¡LO QUITARA QUERIDA ALICE PERO NO PUEDO MOVERME SIN CAERNOS!- le dije lo que era mas que obvio.... todos estábamos a punto de caernos

-¡QUE TU NO ERAS EL REY DEL TWSITER! ¡ENTONCES MUEVETE!- ok eso fue una gran ofensa pero ¡es que el culo de Bella no me dejaba moverme!

-¡EL CULO DE BELLA NO ME DEJA!- y estaba en lo cierto... yo tenia que mantener la cabeza hacia abajo para no tocárselo con la cara...

-¡yo... no... me... puedo... mover... sin... caer... encima de Edward!- ¡jaja! Pobre Bella ya no tenia casi aire por el esfuerzo...

-¡DE QUE SE ESTAN QUEJANDO SI YO TENGO QUE PRACTICAMENTE OLER EL CULO DE JASPER!- grito Edward ya con la cara como un tomate por estar buscando aire para gritarnos... y ese fue el detonante para que todos los demás gritaran...

-¡hay ya cállense el que este mas cómodo que logre llegar hasta la flechita! ¡ROSALIE MUEVETE QUE TIENES TUS TETAS EN MI CARA! ASÍ QUE ¡MUEVETE Y HAZ ALGO POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD! O el de mi columna...-Pobre Jasper si yo tuviera que tener el pecho de mi hermana en mi cara me traumaría...

-¡JASPER HERMANITO QUERIDO ACASO NO HAS NOTADO QUE YO LE ESTOY VIENDO LAS PANTALETAS DE DISEÑADOR A ALICE!- ufff..... Rosalie ya perdió la calma ¡jaja! Aunque lo de las pantaletas es muy cierto ¡solo a la enana se le ocurre usar una falda mientras juega Twister!

-¡AL MENOS MIS PANTYS SON LINDAS, LIMPIAS Y DE DISEÑADOR! ¡NO COMO LOS BOXER DE TU NOVIO QUE HUELEN A PERRO MUERTO! ¡EMMETT MALDITA SEA DESDE CUANDO NO TE BAÑAS!- ¡¿QUEEE?! Yo estaba recién bañado... _Alice desgraciada estas diciendo eso para que me mueva_ ¡pero no le voy a dar el gusto!

-¡MIRA ALICE CULLEN YO SI ME BAÑO AQUÍ AL UNICA PERCUSIA QUE HUELE A BASURA ERES TU!- ¡jaja! ¡¿Que te parece enana de circo?! ¡Trágate esa nojoda!

-¡YO HUELO A PERFUME FRANCES ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MENTIR EMMETT Y MUEVETE A GIRAR LA PUTA FLECHA! ¡BELLA MUEVETE QUE TU NO LE ESTAS OLIENDO EL CULO DE PERRO A EMMETT!- Alice le grito a Bella pero la pobre ya estaba temblando por el esfuerzo así que dudo que se pudiera mover....

-Alice.... no me... puedo... mover... sin caer... encima de... Edward...- dijo Bella con el poco aire que le quedaba, así que decidí intervenir ¡si Bella no se movía la iba a mover yo! ¡ya me duele todo mi precioso cuerpo!

--¡OK BELLA LO LAMENTO PERO NO TENGO OTRA OPCION!- le grite porque de verdad ya no aguantaba... así que le mordí la nalga derecha...

-AHHHHHHHH- grito de la impresión, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo encima de Edward, yo caí encima de Bella aplastando a Edward al mismo tiempo, Jasper cayo sentado en la cara de Edward ¡jaja!, Alice cayo encima mío y Rosalie cayo encima de Jasper enterrándole el pecho en la cara, mientras Edward movía las piernas como si se estuviera ahogando así que me pare rápido lance a Alice a un lado mientras quitaba a Bella y a Jasper y gritaba..

-¡EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE! ¡¿estas bien?!- Edward estaba rojo y buscaba aire como un loco

-si estoy bien gracias....- todos nos pusimos de pie y Alice dijo...

-Bueno chicos es hora del castigo.....

**Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en los review bye!**

**Ana Cullen**


	10. Castigos al modo de Alice

**Me tarde un poco pero aquí esta! Se lo dedico a Sorita Wolfgirl tu sugerencia de canción me hizo mucha gracia! Y por supuesto que no la podía dejar de poner (aparte de que me gusta mucho esa canción) jajajajajajaja! Bueno ya me callo y espero que lo disfruten**

**Castigos al Modo Alice**

**BellaPOV**

-bueno chicos es hora del castigo....- dijo Alice con una de las sonrisas mas aterradora que he visto en mi corta vida

¿Quién me manda de atravesada a estar jugando Twister? Ahora como yo era la culpable de que prácticamente asfixiáramos a Edward ahora tenia que soportar el castigo.... dios mío ampárame porque no se que es lo que Alice se trae entre manos....

-y como Bella, Edward y Emmett fueron los culpables de que nos cayéramos, pues ustedes son los que van a soportar el castigo- nos dijo con su cara en la mas perfecta expresión de inocencia y felicidad... nada que ver con la cara de diabla que había puesto hace unos momentos...

-¡¿Qué?! Vamos Alice eso no es mi culpa por favor yo solo colabore un poco pero por mi culpa no nos caímos ¡fue por culpa de Bella!- decía Emmett ¡que cara tiene para decir eso cuando prácticamente me arranco la mitad de una nalga! Estoy segura que esa mordida va a dejar marca... bien bello pues ahora cuando vaya a la playa voy a tener los dientes de Emmett haciendo complemento con mi traje de baño.... quizá Alice me pueda maquillar la nalga y...

-Emmett por si no te habías dado cuenta fue por tu culpa que Bella se cayo ¡tu le mordiste una nalga! Así que también vas a tener que sufrir el castigo....- ¡ja! _A Emmett lo castigaron a Emmett lo castigaron lero lero lero cara de tetero uuuuuuu...._discúlpenme ese fue un momento pequeño de inmadurez....

-Rosalie perdóname pero este castigo que le voy hacer pasar a Emmett no te va a gustar.... así que mejor te lo digo.....- Alice se pego a la oreja de Rosalie como una lapa mientras hablaba y le decía nuestro castigo, el semblante de Rosalie paso de la furia a la burla y después al entendimiento ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tantas expresiones faciales? Al final sonrío como una maniaca y asintieron las dos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo... esto no me estaba gustando...

-bueno chicos el reto es el siguiente.... vamos a darle una serie de cocteles que Jasper ya esta preparando en este momento...- _¿Qué? Dios ya morí juro por dios que ya me morí.._.- pero no deben tragárselos, Emmett tu le pasaras la bebida a Bella boca a boca, luego que ella la tenga en su boca deberás decir un solo ingrediente, luego Bella se la pasara a Edward y dirá un ingrediente ella, y Edward se lo tomara adivinando otro ingrediente y pues hacemos el procedimiento al revés Edward a Bella y Bella a Emmett y así sucesivamente hasta que adivinen todos los ingredientes de las tres bebidas que van a probar ¡en este instante!...- nuestras caras eran impagables, Edward estaba furico, yo incrédula y Emmett con cara de ¿suficiencia?...

-Bellita cariño vas a probar los labios del mejor besador del mundo o sea ¡yo!...- me dijo Emmett mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas... solo me pude reír se veía muy chistoso, la cara la había puesto como el zorrillo de los Looney Tunes, aunque Edward parecía que iba a matar a Emmett cuando dijo eso... Jasper entro a la sala con tres cocteleras de diferentes colores, me imagino que para no confundir las bebidas, Alice nos sentó uno al lado del otro, bueno yo en el medio, Emmett a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha...

-ok Emmett quiero que tomes un trago... recuerda que no lo debes tragar y quiero que se lo pases a Bella...- Emmett tomo un trago de lo que había en la primera coctelera que era de color rojo... hizo una mueca y se acerco hasta mi, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward estaba rojo y parecía querer matar a Emmett ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Emmett me beso y paso el liquido a mi boca y en el acto lo quise escupir ¡era picante!

-Emmett di un ingrediente que hayas identificado...- dijo Alice mientras yo trataba de no que los ojos no me lloraran por el picante.

-tiene jugo de tomate y...

-¡cállate Emmett! Ahora Bella pásaselo a Edward...- estaba nerviosa o mejor dicho ¡estaba mas cagada que pañal de bebé! Me acerque a Edward y junte mis labios con los de el y en ese instante lamente muchísimo tener ese liquido en mi boca... los labios de Edward eran muy suaves pero antes de que lo empezara a disfrutar, se acabo la transferencia de líquidos y Alice me estaba interrogando...

-Bella di un ingrediente que hallas adivinado...

-picante... soy muy sensible al picante...

-¡muy bien! Bella y yo que creí que nunca habías probado alcohol en toda tu vida...- y estaba en lo cierto pero no la iba a desmentir... Edward se trago la bebida con una mueca y Alice le hizo la pregunta de rigor...

-di un ingrediente Edward

-Vodka... dame un trago antes de que me arrepienta...- Edward tomo otro trago y me lo pasó a mí... y por supuesto ¡la que tenía que aguantar más tiempo con esa cosa asquerosa en la boca era yo!

-otro ingrediente _Edwarcito- _Edward la miro rayado y dijo

-salsa inglesa, sal y pimienta- Edward le dijo tres ingredientes de un solo golpe y Alice lo miro feo pero antes de que ella dijera algo Edward se le adelanto

-si no me hubieras llamado "así" te hubiera dicho uno solo así que te lo buscaste "linda hermanita"- ya no aguantaba así que agarre la cara de Emmett y estampe mis labios contra los de el pasándole el líquido asqueroso que ya tenia como media hora de aguantarlo en la boca ¡definitivamente mis papilas gustativas iban a quedar atrofiadas eternamente! Y lo peor es cuando Emmett metió su lengua en mi boca mientras el líquido se lo tragaba ¡y me daba un beso! ¡¿Qué coño le pasa a Emmett?!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Guau Bellita.... quien lo diría que ibas a caer ante mis encantos...

-¡EMMETT TERMINA DE DECIR EL OTRO INGREDIENTE!- dijo Edward exasperado y mas rojo que un tomate la verdad es que parecía molesto

-Jugo de limón es el otro ingrediente- dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras Alice sonreía y asentía con la cabeza....

-ahora ¿Quién sabe cual bebida es?...- me quede en blanco ¿Cómo coño iba a saber que bebida era? Solo sabía que la mierda esa sabía a diablo....

-es Bloody Mary- dijeron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué ellos pueden adivinar tan rápido y yo no? _Claro idiota porque ellos son casi alcohólicos y tu del jugo de naranja no pasas... _detesto mi voz mental...

-¡bien chicos ya adivinaron la primera bebida! ¡Aun faltan dos!...

**EdwardPOV**__

No podía creer que Alice estuviera haciendo esto... y lo peor es que me veía con una ceja alzada cuando casi exploto de la rabia cuando vi que Emmett si estaba besando a Bella.... ¡que le pasa!... mientras seguía matando a mi hermano mentalmente Alice me interrumpió cuando casi me mete la coctelera por la nariz para que tomara la siguiente bebida... y por supuesto la adivine en el acto, era mojito...

-Alice esfuérzate mas... es mojito....

-¡maldita sea Edward! ¡Porque no te puedes callar y dejar que adivinen!- _pues muy fácil ¡porque no quiero que Emmett bese a Bella otra vez! _Por supuesto no podía decir eso primero: porque Bella estaba presente y segunda y mas importante: porque el interrogatorio de Alice duraría un día entero...

-Emmett bebe tú el siguiente y se lo pasas a Bella....

**EmmettPOV**

Ya estaba prendido lo admito... tanta pasadera de líquidos de boca en boca me estaba sentando mal, en la ultima por diversión bese a Bella de verdad y la niña no besaba nada mal... pero la cara de mi hermano me hizo desear regresar un minuto y medio en el tiempo y no haberlo hecho, porque estaba a punto de ver mi cadáver através de sus ojos.... el próximo licor fui yo el primero en tomar ya que Edward había adivinado el mojito en el primer trago ¡pero vamos Alice esta poniendo esto demasiado fácil! El primer coctel lo adivine apenas lo probé... ¿Qué esta tratando de hacer Alice?

-bueno Emmett prueba y se lo pasas a Bella y...

-es _sex on the Beach_ Alice ¡¿Qué rayos intentas poniendo bebidas tan fáciles?!

-a ver señor yo-soy-alcohólico-y-me-conozco-todas-las-bebidas ¿Qué lleva el _sex on the Beach?- ¡ja! Yo era el rey de los cocteles ¡¿Qué le pasa a Alice?! Además yo preparo el mejor sex on the Beach de la historia..._

-lleva...-me aclare la garganta para darle mayor dramatismo a lo que iba a decir- vodka, almíbar de durazno, jugo de durazno, jugo de arándanos, jugo de naranja y hielo- y le di mi mas linda e inocente sonrisa mientras le quitaba la coctelera de la mano- lo siento Alice pero siempre me ha gustado el _sex on the Beach _de Jasper y...- en ese momento me di cuenta de la burrada que acababa de decir...

-Emmett no sabía que tenías esas inclinaciones ¡jajajajaja! ¡¿Así que te gusta como hace Jasper el _sex on the Beach_?! ¡Jajajajajaja!- maldito Edward... pero esto no se queda así... mire hacia el sofá y Jasper me veía con cara de "si no lo matas tu lo hago yo" le sonreí y guiñe un ojo ¡jaja! Ya sabia yo cual era el punto débil de Edward y ese punto minúsculo era Bella....

-si di lo que te de la gana Eddie... por lo menos yo bese a Bella como dios manda y tu no....- le dije con mi mejor mueca burlesca y el solo se callo en el acto mientras me daba una mirada mas envenenada que una mamba negra ¡jaja! Quien lo manda a estar diciendo estupideces....

-cállate Emmett...- me dijo en un susurro solo para que yo lo escuchara

-bueno ¡ya! Edward basta de decir tonterías, Emmett deja de responderle las tonterías a Edward y Bella necesitas un café porque estas mas prendida que fuego artificial en navidad...- ¡jaja! En ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella si estaba un poco tomada estaba sonriendo como una tonta mientras veía a Edward con una cara de aguantada ninfomana que decía "kiss me" ¡jaja!

-yo no toy rascada Alice... zolo estoe un poquito alegrre... ¿tenes por ahí la canchon de la macarena Alice? Es que quelo bailar- ¡jajajaja! Alice estaba aguantando la risa, Rosalie también estaba a punto de soltar la mejor carcajada de su vida mientras Bella se paraba tambaleándose, Edward se estaba presionando el tabique con dos dedos, Jasper como siempre era neutro en todo solo tenia una expresión divertida en la cara y pues.... decidí ayudar a Bellita.... coloque la macarena en el reproductor y Bella y yo nos paramos de espaldas a los chicos mientras hacíamos los pasos delante de todos

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena

Hey Macarena

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama

Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,

Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho

Se metió con dos amigos

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama

Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,

Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho

Se metió con dos amigos

En medio del salto para dar la vuelta ella se cayó encima de Edward quien la levanto en brazos.... mientras todos reíamos porque yo decidí darle mis mejores pasos de teibolero a el baile moviendo mi trasero de arriba abajo muy rápido.... lo estábamos gozando en grande hasta que el aburrido de Edward paro la música...

-¡EDWARD!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo viendo feo a mi hermano que tenia a Bella dormida en sus brazos

-voy a llevar a Bella a la habitación de Alice... y con respecto a ustedes ¡compórtense como los adultos que son!...- ayyy si como el era un viejo de sesenta encerrado en un cuerpo de diecisiete nos quería arruinar la fiesta...

-muy bien Edward sube a Bella a mi habitación y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dijo Alice a Edward y no era la única porque ya todos sabíamos que Edward amaba a Bella en secreto....

**Les gustó una Bella borracha? Jajajajajaja! A mi se me hizo muy chistoso y pues voy a hacer lo mismo que en el musical ¡chicas lleguemos a los 45 reviews! La verdad que les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios así que mientras mas pronto comenten mas rápido actualizo bye! Con cariño de **

**Ana Cullen**


	11. ¡Mas nunca bebo nada!

**Me he tardado muchísimo y de verdad lo siento pero no he tenido tiempo... este capi es como una transición por lo tanto no es muy largo así que voy a tratar de subir lo mas rápido que pueda.... de verdad mil perdones y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que aun comentan la historia de verdad les debo una gran disculpa... bueno sin mas nada que agregar espero que disfruten el capi**

**¡Mas nunca bebo nada!**

**EdwardPOV**

Después de haber regañado a Emmett por prácticamente emborrachar a Bella, la subí en mis brazos hasta la habitación de Alice... no puedo creer que se haya emborrachado, ¡es que voy a matar a Alice!, aunque yo soy el primer imbecil por aceptar jugar al Twister... ¡y después Emmett va y besa Bella! ¡Es que esto solo me pasa a mí y al pato Lucas!

Termine de subir las escaleras y abrí como pude la puerta del cuarto de Alice... _Bella en verdad me gusta pero ¡auch! Como que a veces se pone medio pesadita... _ después de media hora de estar luchando con la puerta, esta por fin me dejo pasar... así que deposite a una muy dormida Bella en la cama enorme de mi hermana... _no se como es que necesita una cama tan grande cuando ella no pasa del metro sesenta y tres... _Bella se acurruco en el gran colchón y se dio la vuelta y...

-mami devuélveme a mi osito Teddy...-_ ¿Bella hablaba dormida o era su estado post-rasca?_- por fis... que sus ojos son como los de...- _¡¿los de quien?! ¡Dios esto es peor que los canales de chisme!, ahora yo estoy casi encima de Bella esperando que diga a quien se parecen los ojos del osito Teddy_-... Edward...- _estoy en shock... déjenme asimilar lo que acaba de decir Bella..._- Edward... te quier...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque había soltado un ronquido digno de un gordo fumador y se había puesto boca abajo mientras que por su boca salía un hilito de baba... así que decidí que era mejor salir y enfrentar a la hija de Lucifer que me estaba esperando en la sala (por supuesto no puede ser nadie mas sino mi querida y adorada hermana Alice)

Baje las escaleras con toda mi parsimonia, de hecho baje como si estuviera en una pasarela... ¡pero es que no quería bajar al infierno! Porque eso era lo que me esperaba en la sala... ¡el mismísimo infierno con demonios incluidos!... llegue hasta la planta baja y ahí estaban los cuatro como mis verdugos esperando sacarme información...

-Edward cariño... ¿ya dejaste a Bella en mi cama?- me dijo Alice con una "encantadora" sonrisa en su cara

-muy bien Edward nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente y mira que tengo a Emmett y a Jasper de mi lado y te amarrarían a la silla si fuera necesario...- hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que habían puesto una silla en el medio de la sala, hasta que Emmett me mostró una cuerda que el tenso dos veces en señal de "no tienes escapatoria"

-esta bien...- me senté en la silla de buena manera porque sabia que aunque yo fuera mas rápido que Emmett el tenia mas fuerza que yo...

-ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la manera en que miras a Bella y eso que solo tienen unas cuantas horas de conocerse... así que te vamos a ayudar a que conquistes a Bella y...

-Alice yo no quiero conquistar a Bella ¡que te pasa solo la conocí hoy!...

-y aun le quedan muchos días por conocerse... pero Edward la verdad es que todos te vimos... ya sabemos que te gusta Bella- ¿Por qué Alice tenia complejo de bruja? Ahora si estoy jodido si a Alice se le va la lengua con Bella es mi fin absoluto...

-tranquilo respira... que no se me va a ir la lengua con Bella solo te vamos a dar un empujoncito para que la conquistes y listo...- me dijo con su cara en una perfecta mascara de tranquilidad y armonía... esto no me depara nada bueno...

**BellaPOV**

¡Mas nunca bebo nada en toda mi pobre existencia!... dios no estoy conciente... tengo nauseas... todo me da vueltas... me duele hasta el culo y el cabello... definitivamente no era uno de mis mejores días... y para rematar... lo peor es que... ¡NO RECUERDO NADA!

Aunque conociendo a los chicos de seguro grabaron toda mis desgracia en pleno apogeo para generaciones futuras... me quede dormida no se cuanto tiempo, lo único que se es que tuve unos sueños maravillosos (producto de el alcohol contenido en todo mi sistema) no sabia que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había dormido... solo estaba tratando de no vomitar en la cama (considerando que no es mi camita ya que la mía es del tamaño de una lata de sardinas)

Me levante de la cama... no sin tropezar y caer varias veces en el intento, fui hacia la primera puerta que se me atravesó por delante, en un vano intento de encontrar un baño, me dirigí hacia la primera puerta, pero cuando la abrí me di cuenta que ese no era el baño, estaba en... ¿una mini tienda? _Dios el vodka me afecta... _era un closet tamaño jumbo lo que significa que era ¡GIGANTE! Incluso era mas grande que la habitación, y todo estaba clasificado por diseñador, aunque la sección mas grande tenia un letrero dorado que decía "crazy like me by Alice Land" están viendo ¡Alice esta loca!

Un momento... ¿esos eran diseños de Alice? ¡Wow! Hay que ver que la enana tiene talento... ¡pero mejor me largo de aquí antes de que bañe las paredes!... Salí de la gran tienda para probar mi suerte en la próxima puerta, aunque la verdad me sentía como en esos programas en donde te dan a elegir entre tres puertas y ruegas al cielo para que la que escojas sea la que tenga el premio detrás... y por obra y gracia detrás de la segunda puerta estaba mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, el dueño de mis alivios,

donde todo el mundo piensa y se desahoga ¡EL INODORO! Me sentí como en las pelis de amor cuando ponen la escena de los protagonistas corriendo para abrazarse en cámara lenta... aunque yo recorrí la distancia que me separaba de mi adorado inodoro en un segundo me incline y me dedique a invocar a los tres dioses de la rumba y las rascas... Hugo, Roberto y Walter...

-huuuuugggggggoooo.... rrrooooooobbbeeeeeertoooooo.... waaaaaalteeeeerrrr- vomite hasta mi primera papilla... cuando estaba en plena invocación entro Alice....

-mas nunca vas a ver una gota de alcohol en tu vida... estas horrible...- "estas horrible" ¡ja! Como si no lo supiera prácticamente me acabo de poner al revés mi estómago y lo único que la gran Alice Cullen puede decir es "estas horrible"

-ya lo se Alice recuerda que no soy vampiro... yo si puedo reflejarme en los espejos....- le dije con el mejor sarcasmo que pude obtener en ese momento... ella solo se rió mientras me apartaba el cabello de la cara y me frotaba la espalda en círculos tratando de calmar el dolor que me produjeron las arcadas....

-bueno Bella será mejor que te recuperes y rápido porque tu papa debe estar preocupado de que aun no haz llegado a casa así que mueve tu culito de mi tapete...- ella tenia razón pero antes de hacer eso necesitaba una gran taza de café y echarme agua suficiente para despertar a un pelotón de militares... luego que termine de "rezar" me lave el rostro con abundante agua hasta que logre despejarme un poco...

-ya estoy lista pero la cabeza me duele como si me hubieran pasado una aplanadora por encima...- dije con voz ronca... mientras Alice solo sonreía y soltaba risitas ¡¿de que demonios se ríe?! Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso...

-te tengo una aspirina y una taza de café bien fuerte así que acomódate y te la tomas que no puedes llegar en esas condiciones a tu casa... ¿Qué pensaría Charlie de mi?... diría que te corrompo...-¡ja! Por supuesto que me corrompía... ¡yo soy una santa! (bueno estoy siendo exagerada...) pero es que a Alice lo único que le faltan son unos cachitos como complemento para su cara de chuky...

Salí de la habitación de Alice y vi a todos los chicos excepto Edward prácticamente con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de la computadora ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Mejor no saberlo, así me libro de un motivo mas para acrecentar mi dolor de cabeza... me tome el café que la verdad estaba tan amargo y espeso que parecía petróleo... y la aspirina me calmo un poco el dolor y Alice se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa antes de Charlie se transformara y me diera un jarabe de lengua que durara como tres horas... nos subimos al porshe amarillo pollito de Alice... y de inmediato me di cuenta que me quería decir algo... aunque no fue muy difícil saber esto porque prácticamente estaba brincando en el asiento...

-Bella de verdad me hace muy feliz que hayas venido hoy a nuestra casa... fuiste un gran apoyo emocional para Edward y de verdad te lo agradezco mucho...- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera... ¿de verdad fui un apoyo para Edward?....

-no tienes nada que agradecer Alice... considerando que prácticamente me arrastraste hasta tu casa y me sentí como una lamparita atravesada en el medio de tu papa y Edward... te perdono eso pero no te perdono el Twister ni la borrachera y...

-¡jajajajajaja! no te preocupes pronto me perdonaras...- cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería la muy loca piso el acelerador a fondo haciendo que quedaran marcas de ruedas en el pavimento ¡¿es que acaso ella tiene complejo de _Juan Pablo Montoya_ o de _Michael Schumacher_?! No me dio ni tiempo de abrir la boca porque ya estaba pegada al respaldar y lo único que mi cerebro atino a hacer fue mandar la orden a mi mano para que buscara el cinturón de seguridad... llegamos en tiempo record a mi casa si fueron cinco minutos fue mucho...

-cuídate Bellita que mañana te espera un largo día por delante...- me dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada pero yo sabia que Alice me ocultaba algo...

-esta bien Alice que descanses mándale mis saludos a Edward que no me pude despedir de el...

-¡claro Bella adiosito!- dicho esto arranco mas rápido que meteoro y se perdió de vista a los pocos segundos... que veloz... ahora solo me espera mi lata de sardinas ¡digo! Mi cama...

**AlicePOV**

Salí pitando de la casa de Bella porque no me quería perder lo que iban a hacer los chicos con el video ¡jaja! Pobre Bella... llegue en cuestión de minutos a la casa y Salí disparada hacia el estudio en donde estaban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie clavados observando no se que...

-¿Qué ven? ¡yo también quiero!- dije haciendo mi pucherito gatuno shrecksito...

-estamos subiendo el video de Bella y yo bailando la macarena...- me respondió Emmett y... ¡jajajajajaja! ¡no-lo-puedo-creer! Ahora si Bella se va a quedar roja de por vida...

-y ¿a donde lo están subiendo?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa....

-a youtube y a facebook....- respondió Rosalie quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no largarse a reír en ese mismo instante...

-... ¿Edward sabe?...

-¿Qué se supone que debo saber Alice?...- ¡mierda y mil veces mierda! Se me olvido cerrar la puerta ¡demonios! Ahora si la hemos cagado de verdad si Edward se entera de que subimos el video de Bella a youtube se va a armar la buena... _¡¿y ahora que coño hacemos?!... _

**Les gusto? Lo aborrecieron hasta el punto de mandarme a los Volturi? (que es lo que merezco :( ) pero déjenme un review y todas las sugerencias que tengan o lo que quieran que aparezca en los capi háganmelo saber! Nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	12. Arenita Playita

**Les traigo capi nuevo! Porque me tienen bastante decepcionada... ya casi no comentan! Pareciera que se olvidaron de mi! así que voy a aplicar medidas si las que aun me leen quieren que actualice déjenme al menos cinco reviews! Ni siquiera le estoy pidiendo mucho! Bueno ya las dejo leer asi que espero que disfruten el capi...**

**Arenita Playita...**

**BellaPOV**

Cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada de verdad me sentí en el paraíso con Brad Pitt y George Clooney incluidos... y casi en ese mismo instante me sumí en un sueño tan profundo que una roca estaría envidiosa de mí... en mis sueños vi al dueño de todas mis fantasías... Edward... con sus ojos verdes y su cabello broncíneo y... ¿colmillos de vampiro?... estaba viendo a Edward mas pálido de lo normal y con colmillos ¡dios! ¡¿Qué diablos le pusieron esos locos a las bebidas?! ¡¿Droga?! Aunque se veía increíblemente sexy con esa capa estilo Drácula, cuando estaba a punto de morderme sonó la alarma del despertador ¡demonios!... Me levante con muchísima pereza y con uno de los peores dolores de cabeza de mi vida... un poquito mas y creo que el cráneo me estaba estrujando el cerebro sin yo darme cuenta...

Cuando llegue al baño me di cuenta porque Alice me decía que me veía fatal... tenia los ojos tan hinchados que parecían pelotas de golf, estaba muy pálida con un tono medio verdoso de todas las veces que vomite, y ni hablar del cabello, un alambre de púas enredado con un mecate y pisoteado por un rebaño de vacas se veía mejor que mi cabeza... así que decidí meterme en la ducha y darme un baño reparador con el agua helada a ver si se me quitaba la modorra...

Salí pitando de la regadera luego de veinte minutos de estar tiritando por el frío del agua, me vestí rápidamente y fui a buscar a la cocina cualquier cosa que me quitara el dolor de cabeza, gracias al cielo encontré una aspirina y me la tome lo mas rápido que pude a ver si así aliviaba mi dolor de cabeza...

Cuando Salí me dirigí hacia mi perola con complejo de cafetera (si me refiero a mi camioneta pickup que debería de estar en la basura y no estacionada en el frente de mi casa) pero aun así amaba a mi auto el me había sacado de algunos aprietos y se lo agradecía.... me monte y encendí a el "bólido"..... Después de haber estado casi todo el fin de semana con dolor de cabeza por fin iba a ver a Edward.... puse la radio y comenzó a sonar una canción que siempre me ha encantado y nunca admitiría que me gusta... _ Arenita Playita _de _Cuarto Poder _

-¡Yeah, Rastafari… 4to poder! 4to poder te invita arenita, playita Una mamita bonita y guarapita...- comencé a cantar la canción en voz alta mientras le subía el volumen al radio... ¡me encanta esta canción! aun recuerdo la primera vez que escuche esta canción hace un año _antes de que Edward llegara a revolucionar mi vida... _

**Flash Back**

_Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie habían estado rogándome o mas bien jalándome mecate para que fuera a un viaje con ellos... ¿pero es que no se dan cuenta de que Charlie me mataría? Es que hay veces que la gente no entiende el significado de "padre policía"...._

_-Bella por favor yo hablo con Charlie además vamos a las soleadas playas de California ¿es que no te gustaría quitarte esa palidez y broncearte?- me decía Alice con su típica cara de cachorro recién nacido solo que ahora le había agregado sus ojos llorosos ultra tiernos... ¡que le enseñaron a esta chica en el kinder! _

_-Alice ni aunque me acueste todo el día en la arena como una rana platanera y me eche encima tres potes de bronceador y aceite para cocinar me voy a broncear es como si me hubieran pintado con cal o leche en la barriga de mi madre...- le dije con mi cara de póker mientras ella acentuaba aun mas su carita y yo solo estaba a punto de ceder ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nadie le puede decir que no a Alice?! _

_-Bella por tu cara ya sabemos que vas a ir... solo necesitas decir si y nosotros hablamos con Charlie- me dijo Emmett mientras se colocaba a un lado de Alice y también ponía cara de oso panda en peligro de extinción... mierda estoy a punto de perder...._

_-vamos Bella que no seria lo mismo sin ti, además sabes que todos nosotros tenemos un gran poder de convencimiento... y si no lo crees entonces mira delante de tu nariz porque Alice y Emmett harían un perfecto comercial para salvar a los osos polares y a los panda ¡jajajaja!- me dijo Jasper mientras yo sonreía y Alice quitaba su rostro por un segundo para reprender a su novio..._

_-¡Jasper casi lo lográbamos! ¡Porque tenias que abrir la boca! Ahora Bella no querrá ir y...- comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y ¡mierda! Me daba demasiada lástima.... arrrggghhh.... Alice Cullen esta me la pagas_

_-esta bien Alice iré... ¡pero ustedes le dirán a Charlie! ¡¿Les quedo claro?!- les dije apuntando con el dedo a estos diablos..._

_-¡si mi general!- dijo Emmett haciendo un saludo militar mientras Rosalie le pegaba en la cabeza por actuar como idiota ¡jaja!_

_De verdad tuve la vana esperanza de que Charlie se negara a este viaje pero el viejo desgraciado me sorprendió... ¡dijo que si!... claro nadie se resiste a las caritas de Alice ¡dios que he hecho para merecer esto! Pero si estaba en el asiento trasero del gran jeep de Emmett rumbo a California..._

_-chicooos... ¿Qué tal si escuchamos música?- dijo Emmett desde el asiento del copiloto viendo a Jasper quien estaba a su lado ya que gracias al cielo ellos tuvieron consideración conmigo y no andaban dándose amapuches delante mi cara... así que yo iba con las dos demonios atrás..._

_-¿Qué música tienes?- le dijo Jasper mientras tomaba el porta cd´s y lo abría viendo la cantidad extrema de música que Emmett tenia... escogió uno con una sonrisa extraña en la cara mientras lo introducía en el reproductor y pulsaba play y el ambiente se lleno con los primeros sonidos de Nadie como tu de Wisin y Yandel... mierda ahora el viaje si se me va a hacer eterno... las chicas se vieron las caras mientras pegaban un grito que me dejo con los oídos pitando, le subían el volumen al máximo al radio mientras todos coreaban la canción y bailaban en los asientos... y yo tenia mi mejor cara de pendeja siendo clara, a mi no me gustaba el reggaeton pero debo admitir que la canción no estaba tan mal..._

_Este es un junte para la historia_

_(Wisin y Yandel...)_

_(Don!!...el rey...)_

_Hace tiempo que estaba por decirte..._

_Lo que me tiene loco..._

_Cuando me devoras poco a poco..._

_O cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro_

_Hace tiempo que estaba por decirtelo-o-o..._

_Lo que me tiene loco..._

_Cuando me devoras poco a poco..._

_O cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro_

_Esa fina que me mira_

_Y como se me pega_

_Y como me menea_

_Mami como rebuleas por mi_

_Si tu estas pa' mi y yo pa ti_

_Y te invito a salir_

_Porque te quiero decir, lo que me envuelve de ti_

_Tu cuerpo de modelo, como te peina el pelo_

_Y esa fragancia que aun te huelo_

_Nena, mordí tu anzuelo en juego.._

_Te invito a un duelo, sin ropa, pa'l sueloooo..._

_Nadie mejor que tuuu..._

_A poca luuu...z, nadie como tuuu..._

_Hace tiempo que estaba por decirte..._

_Lo que me tiene loco..._

_Cuando me devoras poco a poco..._

_O cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro_

_Hace tiempo que estaba por decírtelo-o-o..._

_Lo que me tiene loco..._

_Cuando me devoras poco a poco..._

_O cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro_

_Estaban gritando como unos locos mientras las chicas prácticamente limpiaban los asientos con el culo y los chicos se movían como los tipos del video moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción y yo... yo seguía con mi cara de pendeja sin hacer nada y ver impresionada a las chicas..._

_-¡vamos Bella! ¡Nadie como tuuuu!- claro que no hay nadie como yo... no hay alguien mas idiota que yo que aceptaría venir a este viaje, con dos parejas que se hacían cariñitos todo el santo el día mientras yo los veía como una muerta de hambre, y de lamparita atravesada en el medio.... luego de que termino la canción todos estaban aplaudiendo y habían bajado los vidrios del carro mientras empezó a sonar otra canción que me gusto mas que la anterior esta era mas divertida...._

_Yeah, Rastafarai…_

_4to poder!_

_4to poder te invita arenita, playita_

_Una mamita bonita y guarapita_

_Yo quiero ir pa la playa y disfrutar de las ramas_

_Como un pez sin escamas_

_Allí en el mar_

_Quisiera yo estar_

_Del sol poder disfrutar_

_De la fuerza de la ola_

_En la orilla y verlas reventar_

_Sufiar, relajarme y olvidar las penas_

_Con Steeling en la arena_

_Con los panas y un poco de sirena_

_Así que empieza la meditación, relájate y escucha esta canción_

_(arenita playita…flow )_

_que cuando estas en la playa causando sensación,_

_enciendan los yesqueros que arranque la explosión_

_you know... being the steel_

_Ropopop…Ya llegamos a la playita vamos a basilar_

_Que la buena vibraciones te van atrapar_

_Y así tú la ciudad la podrá olvidar,_

_Vamos adentro del mar_

_Y nada recordar,_

_Babilonia se quedo atrás (fuera)_

_Nos escapamos de la ciudad,_

_Aquí yo siempre disfruto más_

_Es tan de pinga_

_Que parece un espejismo y no verdad_

_Playa sol arena.._

_Y unas cuantas nenas_

_Casi to'os tan buena_

_Ella se tiran en la arena_

_Mientras el sol las quema_

_Ya para esa parte de la canción me sabía el coro así que decidí cantarlo con los chicos ya que me empezó a gustar la cancioncita_

_-¡4to poder! ¡4to poder te invita arenita, playita una mamita bonita y guarapita!- todos estábamos pasándola genial y quien diría que después de todo el viaje no seria tan malo como yo pensé..._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Salta la muralla

Del trabajo y vente pa la playa

Y que Cara... Quítate los zapatos

Para que tus pies descalzos

Se desplacen por la arena

Como si fuera un atajo

Vaya que papaya, no?

De cualquier manera

Ahí sentado en una silla frente al mar,

Mientras el sol te calienta la entededera,

Y un poquito pa basilar

Ya que las palmeras las tienes atrás

Y entre la sombrita

Deja el reloj en tu carro

Que los casos no demoran

Y la playita te dará la hora

4to poder te invita… (Arenita, playita)

Olvida las labores (si, si...) y los pormenores,

Prueba los sabores (si si...) bebe con licores,

Baila los tambores (pum, pum), con los jodedores,

Y chicas no se enamoren

Cuando vean este diablo en interiores

Préndelo que el ambiente se presta

Báilalo que empezó la riqui fiesta

Cántalo que la vibra te conecta

Yeah man la combinación perfecta

La cava, las fría,

El hielo, y los vasos,

La carpa y la tabla

Pero por si acaso,

Cero coñazo, cero payaso

Chichirup... Vamos paso a paso

Fin de semana

Pura vida sana

Pero con Maya Juana los panas pa Cuyagua to'a sana

Estaba cantando a todo lo que mi voz daba aprovechando la falta de velocidad de mi perola, me daba la facilidad de hacer estas gracias...

-¡4to poder te invita arenita, playita Una mamita bonita y guarapita!- cante mientras venia la ultima parte de la canción...

Siente el flow

Siente el calor

Entra conmigo en toda la emoción

Dame sabor

Toma amor

Y sigue la letra de mi inspiración

Desde las calles para la playa

Con este ritmo que ahora te estalla

Bajo las palmeras sobre una toalla

Mamita vamos a ver

Si das la talla

Suda suda

Que el sol te va a calentar

Así que Suda suda

La tarde va a llegar

Así que Suda suda

La guarapa va tomar

Y Con 4to poder te vas a emborrachar (yeah...)

Finalice riéndome y recordando todas las estupideces que hicimos en ese viaje pero cuando me baje en el estacionamiento del instituto me di cuenta que había sucedido algo y yo no me entere...

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ haganmelo saber! Seria muy bueno recibir un review de vez en cuando :( en fin nos leemos pronto cuidense! Bye bye! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	13. ¡odio el Internet!

**Aquí esta el nuevo capi antes de lo esperado! Jajajajaja! este capi va dedicado a Celeste que me dejo seis reviews para que actualizara jajajaja! También a 19diana92 que siempre comenta nena muchas gracias! A adriannita Hale que se que te deje con la intriga y con las ganas de seguir leyendo jajaja! Y a Karen que me preguntaste cada cuanto subo los capis y como eres anónimo no te lo pude responder... ps subo cada vez que puedo tampoco es que dejo esperando a la gente como dos semanas jajajaja! Ahora si que lo disfruten!**

**¡Odio el Internet!**

**BellaPOV**

Algo no anda bien... ustedes se preguntaran porque lo digo ¿cierto?... bueno muy simple.... ¡todo el mundo me esta viendo y se esta riendo!, Salí de mi camioneta lo mas rápido que pude en dirección a los chicos quienes se estaban partiendo de la risa... el único que tenia una cara molesta era Edward ¿pero que demonios paso? ¿Por qué todos se burlan de mi?... obtuve mi respuesta cuando Tanya y su pandilla de oxigenadas pasaron caminado a un lado....

-¡guao Bella quien diría que te gustara bailar la macarena!- ¡¿ahhhhh?! ¿De que me perdí?, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso para que todos se cayeran al piso a reírse mientras Edward los miraba con odio....

**EdwardPOV**

No puedo creer que en verdad hayan subido el video de Bella borracha al ¡facebook! Y ni hablar de que lo subieron a ¡youtube! Es que aun tengo grabado a fuego el recuerdo de hace dos días cuando los encontré a todos reunidos alrededor de la computadora confabulando en contra de mi pobre Bella....

**Flash Back**

_Escuche a Alice estacionar su porshe en el garaje de la casa, tenia alrededor de una hora sin saber nada de los chicos ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... escuche susurros en el estudio... ¿Qué coño estarán haciendo estos diablos?... cuando me acerque un poco mas pude escuchar la voz de Alice hablar un poco mal alto..._

_-... ¿Edward sabe?...- ¡ayyyy Alice Cullen esa voz solo denota culpabilidad!_

_-¿Qué se supone que debo saber Alice?...- entre sin avisar al estudio agarrandolos con las manos en la masa, o debería decir la computadora, me dio muy mala espina verlos rodeando la computadora, se de lo que son capaces y eso es lo que mas me asusta.... eso sin contar la cara de miedo de los tres al verme..._

_-E... Ed... Ed-d... Edward no nada no estamos haciendo nada...- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de niña buena, que no me la creí ni por un segundo...._

_-Alice yo no te pregunte que estaban haciendo te pregunte que se supone que debo saber... así que es mejor que ustedes cuatro vayan abriendo sus bocas y empiecen a contarme que es lo que están haciendo- les di un ultimátum mientras todos se veian las caras con culpabilidad total_

_-¡vamos Eddie! ¿Desconfías de nosotros? So..._

_-si desconfío de ustedes porque se de lo que son capaces Emmett...- lo corte antes de que me saliera con la típica frase de "somos tu hermanitos Eddie" odio ese diminutivo de mi nombre... no perdí mas tiempo y los quite a todos del medio porque me tapaban la pantalla de la computadora y... ¡malditos desgraciados! Ahí en la pantalla estaba una Bella muy pasada de copas que estaba bailando la macarena con un Emmett muy imbecil, luego ella caia encima de mi y se veía todo lo que le dije al idiota de Emmett, pero es no era lo peor... ¡lo peor era que el puto video estaba en youtube!_

_-¡SUBIERON EL VIDEO DE BELLA A YOUTUBE!- les grite fuera de mis casillas ¡como es posible que le hagan pasar esto a mi Bella! Todos tenían caras de culpabilidad pero al mismo tiempo de burla..._

_-y a facebook también...- susurro Rosalie por lo bajo pero igual se entendió perfectamente en el silencio mientras Jasper, Alice y Emmett la volteaban a ver con cara de "¡¿quieres que Edward nos mate?!", Salí disparado de el estudio para no matar a alguno de ellos y para ver que podía hacer para retirar esos videos de la Web, me senté en mi computadora denuncie el video ¡pero ya era inevitable ya la mitad de la escuela lo había visto! Y aunque lo denuncie habían muchas copias del video... ¡maldita sea! ¡Odio el Internet!..._

**Fin de Flash Back**

-¿a que se refería Tanya?- dijo Bella con la voz un poco temblorosa por la impresión... de seguro no se acordaba de nada, ¡matare a Alice! ¡lo juro por dios que lo hare!

-¿no recuerdas nada Bella?- pregunto el muy desgraciado de Emmett, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, aunque esa sonrisa era natural en el...

-¿de que supone que me tengo que acordar?- pregunto mi pobre Bella con una mueca de confusión en su cara, y para rematarla mas a un Emmett saco del bolsillo del pantalón su celular y mientras tecleaba buscando algo yo veía para todos lados buscando alguna forma de que Bella no viera ese video y se sintiera peor aun...

-aquí tienes Bellita- dijo Emmett soltando una risita idiota... ¡imbecil! Esta me la pagas Emmett... Bella se puso muy pálida cuando vio el video por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar pero en cambio de eso le devolvió el teléfono a Emmett y se fue sin decir palabra alguna, aunque me pareció ver una lagrima en su mejilla por un segundo antes de que ella se la limpiara y caminara mas rápido aun...

-¡USTEDES VIERON LO QUE ACABAN DE HACER! ¡IDIOTAS! ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE HACERLE ESO A BELLA ELLA NO LES A HECHO NADA!- les grite porque estaba encolerizado, y creo que ellos se dieron cuenta de la metida de pata que hicieron ¡¿Qué esperaban?! ¡¿Qué Bella se riera?! Después de haberme descargado salí corriendo detrás de Bella...

**BellaPOV**

¡Estoy furica!... ¡como es posible que hayan subido mi video! Es que las lagrimas que estaba derramando no eran de tristeza... ¡eran de rabia y vergüenza! ¡pero esto no se queda así! Mi sangre y mi orgullo reclaman venganza y yo se quien me va a ayudar...

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- y como si el cielo estuviera de mi lado por una vez Edward se apareció detrás de mi y cuando me vio llorando se acerco y me abrazo

-Bella lo lamento yo trate de quitar el video del Internet... pero ya habían miles de copias y yo lo lamento no los pude...- le puse un dedo en los labios a Edward para que cerrara la boca y me dejara hablar pero con lo que no contaba era con que la textura de sus labios en mi dedo me iba a desconcentrar, gracias a todos los santos el cielo me dio un poco de cordura y logra mover los músculos de mi cara para decir algo...

-tranquilo Edward yo se que no fue tu culpa, eso lo note cuando todos se estaban riendo y tu eras el único que estabas molesto- le dije dándole una sonrisa débil mientras el limpiaba mis lagrimas de ira- no te preocupes pero... necesito que me ayudes...- le dije haciendo una pausa a ver si había captado lo que acababa de decirle... su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa macabra mientras entendía el significado de mis palabras...

-¿te quieres vengar de ellos cierto?- ¡obvio! Nadie me hacia una humillación de esta magnitud sin salir humillado también...

-más bien seria darles una cucharada de su propia medicina...- le dije con una sonrisa que pretendí que fuera perversa...

-estoy contigo- me dijo simplemente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- vamos que nos perderemos la clase de biología y no quiero que el imbecil del profesor tenga otro motivo para lanzarme otra punta como la del otro día...- ¡genial! Entre Edward y yo íbamos a vengarnos... aunque el _estoy contigo _sonó tan lindo... ¡Bella vuelve que tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Llegamos a la clase de biología a tiempo, por lo tanto aprovechamos ese tiempo para idear nuestro plan de venganza...

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- me pregunto Edward

-bueno la verdad es que yo pensé en hacerles lo mismo, debe haber alguna forma de grabarlos haciendo algo sin que se den cuenta...- dije yo pensativa mientras el me escuchaba con atención

-bueno podemos infiltrar cámaras en las habitaciones de Alice y Emmett, tienen tantas cosas que no las notarían pero Rosalie y Jasper viven en otra parte eso si esta medio difícil...

-pero no imposible... no te preocupes ya hallaremos la forma...- le dije dándole un sonrisa ¡dios que bello es este hombre!- gracias por apoyarme en esto Edward- le dije sinceramente

-no tienes nada que agradecer Bella... además de que quiero que Emmett y Alice sientan aunque sea la minima de vergüenza que tu vas a sentir en el almuerzo...- mierda... ahora si me quede roja para siempre... lo que me espera no va a ser nada fácil, pasamos la clase hablando y planificando y lastimosamente la hora se me fue mas rápido de lo que espere y ya era la hora del almuerzo y tal y como pronostico Edward, cuando llegue a la cafetería todo el mundo me observaba y me apuntaba con el dedo mientras veían una y otra vez las pantallas de sus celulares... simplemente genial... Edward y yo hicimos cola para la fila de la comida, mientras el tomaba una bandeja y escogía dos rebanadas de pizza y dos coca-colas, acto seguido nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos quienes me vieron con cara de arrepentimiento ¡ja! _ Si ustedes supieran lo que les espera... _puse mi mejor cara de tristeza y de vergüenza con la cabeza gacha, mire a Edward y le guiñe un ojo haciendo que el asintiera imperceptiblemente dando puesta en marcha nuestro plan... los haría que se arrodillaran ante mi pidiendo perdón... _y después tal vez ellos deseen meterse en Internet... _y como si dios escuchara últimamente mis plegarias Alice abrió la boca...

-Bella amiga lo sentimos mucho nunca pensamos que lo tomarías así...- me decía Alice mientras yo la ignoraba completamente como si fuera un mojón de mierda atravesado en el piso- por favor Bela dime algo- me decía con la voz transformada en un susurro y yo la voltee a ver por un segundo y acto seguido engullí un pedazo de mi pizza dejándola viéndome con cara de cachorro ¡ja! Esa cara no funciona conmigo...

-¡vamos Bella tan solo fue una bromita! ¿No nos iras a odiar para siempre por esa tontería verdad?- me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro que pretendía imitar a la de un osito teddy ¿es que no se da cuenta de que quede delante de toda la escuela como la alcohólica del año? y yo solo pude darle una mirada fría a el y a todos los presentes en la mesa exceptuando a Edward claro esta... el estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de sus hermanos y de sus cuñados, todos estaban a puntito de arrodillarse y rogarme que les hablara... pero si ellos creían que yo me iba a quedar avergonzada por siempre y que iba a olvidar todo esto estaban muy equivocados... _porque la venganza es dulce..._

**Subí el capi antes de lo que pensaban cierto? Jajajajaja! pero a pesar de que es corto me gusto mucho y ps no me pude aguantar en subirlo... pero no se acostumbren que tengo clases mañana así que este es regalito por todos los días que no subí capi jajajaja! (fue una semana nada mas no fue mucho tiempo XD) ok ahora si... sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre y todo lo que ustedes quieran me los mandan por los review! Cuídense y nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	14. Misión Imposible

**Me tarde una eternidad!!!!!! Mil disculpas! Es que estoy súper atareada de hecho congele por un rato mi trabajo de proyecto para poder terminarles este capi que a pesar de ser corto es muy importante para lo que viene :) muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que estoy un poco deprimida... trato en lo posible de alegrarles el día con alguna cosa pequeñita...y pues lo único que espero de ustedes son reviews así que no me dejen morir! Jajajajajaja!**

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Misión Imposible**

**BellaPOV**

La venganza es un plato que se come frío como dice el dicho, y eso es muy cierto, solo era cuestión de que ellos se confiaran en que no iba a tomar represalias en contra de ellos, y cuando menos se lo esperen ahí estar para hacerles pasar la peor vergüenza de sus vidas.... lo bueno que salio de todo este desastre es la alianza que se creó entre Edward y yo, solo de recordar como me fue a buscar para saber como estaba después de lo que me hicieron sus hermanos, hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora....

—Bella exactamente que quieres hacer— me preguntó Edward cuando ya estábamos en la seguridad de mi casa, el había decidido acompañarme hasta mi casa por lo tanto Alice traería mi camioneta después.

—Yo quiero devolverles la moneda, así que debe de haber alguna forma de grabarlos con las manos en la masa— le dije a Edward quien tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro... hasta que sonrió sin previo aviso... _por eso es que sus hermanos dicen que el es bipolar_.

—Ya se lo que vamos a hacer— lo mire con curiosidad mientras el buscaba un papel y un lápiz en su bolso, cuando lo encontró se giro hacia mi de nuevo haciendo que su cabello se moviera ligeramente, mandando su aroma varonil hacia mis fosas nasales ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?

—Para Alice y Emmett sus reinos personales son sus habitaciones, debemos infiltrar cámaras sin que se den cuenta, pero lo principal es que ellos no las noten luego de haberlas colocado— Edward tenia una mente macabra que yo no conocía , aunque todas sus facetas me gustan... olviden que dije lo anterior...

—Pero para entrar a sus habitaciones necesitaríamos distraerlos, y créeme que distraer a Alice dudo que vaya a ser sencillo— dije no muy convencida del plan de Edward.

—Eso ya lo tengo solucionado, le vas hacer creer que ya todo esta bien entre ustedes y mientras tanto las chicas y tu salen de compras y Emmett sale con Jasper al juego de béisbol yo voy a ir a las dos casas a instalar las cámaras, tal vez luego de unas dos semanas de grabación logremos obtener algo valioso— me gustaba ese plan así que le di una sonrisa sincera a Edward... no todos los días alguien te ayuda a vengarte y mucho menos si parece un dios griego bajando del mismo Monte Olimpo. Al día siguiente decidí poner en marcha el plan de "perdonando a las chicas" así que a penas llegue al instituto fui a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie, y como no ellas ya habían llegado en sus súper naves el M3 de Rosalie y el Turbo 911 de Alice.... las dos a penas me vieron se acercaron hasta mi con miradas apenadas... _¡ja! Ya verán, desearan jamás haberse metido con Isabella Swan... _

—Hola Bella... nosotras queríamos.... disculparnos de nuevo por lo que hicimos— _si claro... las perdono... pero eso no significa que no me vaya a vengar... _

—Esta bien chicas, no se preocupen las perdono...— dije con una sonrisa sincera porque en serio las perdonaba.... pero yo no olvido.

— ¡Muchas gracias Bella! ¡Vamos de compras de reconciliación!— me dijo Alice dando saltitos a una velocidad impresionante... _bien fase uno del plan: completa... _

—Claro vamos...— mientras mas rápido estuviéramos en el centro comercial, mucho mejor...

— ¡Guao! Es la primera vez que no haces pataletas por ir al centro comercial... que raro— ¿Por qué Rosalie tiene que ser tan perceptiva?

—Es que las he echado de menos chicas....— les dije con una sonrisa pero creo que Rosalie no se trago mucho ese cuento... partimos al centro comercial en ese mismo instante, Alice dijo que no se aguantaba hasta la salida de clases porque tenia dos días sin comprar nada... si lo sé Alice está loca... íbamos escuchando música y antes de lo que hubiera deseado estábamos caminando por el centro comercial, así que saque mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Edward...

_Edward primera fase completa..._

_TQM... Bells_

Guarde el celular antes de que alguna de las dos se diera cuenta de que estaba tramando algo raro... pasamos por todas las tiendas habidas y por haber... _solo espero que a Edward le este yendo mejor que a mí..._

**EdwardPOV**

Emmett y Jasper habían partido hacia el juego de béisbol hace unos veinte minutos, por lo tanto empecé la fase dos del plan, colocar las cámaras... rápidamente subí a la habitación de Alice, la cual sin duda es la que me va a traer más problemas... Entre y vi el mini apartamento que tenía Alice por habitación, casi me desmayo con toda la decoración de Alice, parecía sacado todo de una revista de modas con tonos brillantes y sillas psicodélicas, y yo que soy tan minimalista y conservador... busque entre los estantes un sitio en donde pudiera conectar la cámara inalámbrica que conectaba con la de Emmett y la señal de estas llegaba a mi laptop, lo que me daba una gran ventaja para saber cuando iban a hacer algo vergonzoso... había un pequeño espacio en un estante donde Alice tenía una cantidad considerable de libros y revistas de moda actual, así que la escondí detrás de un sujetalibros... desde ahí se veía bien toda la habitación, ahora solo falta la habitación de Emmett.

Crucé el pasillo lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, llegando así es cuestión de segundos a la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí pero cuando puse el pie derecho en el piso del cuarto ¡una alarma comenzó a sonar! ¡Dios ahora que hago para callar esto! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a Emmett?! La alarma seguía sonando mientras decía "¡intruso, intruso, intruso!" Gracias al cielo que la casa estaba sola porque de seguro hasta los vecinos escuchan la alarma... empecé a buscar el botón que apagaba la dichosa alarma como un psicótico, hasta que encontré un miniteclado con números de esos que se ven en las películas de misión imposible y James Bond, le daba a diferentes claves para ver cual detenía la espantosa alarma que me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza... _ a ver Edward piensa, ¿si fueras Emmett que clave usarías?... _mi mente tuvo un momento de iluminación y probé con su canción favorita _Barbie girl, _y como si Dios se hubiera apiadado de mi por un minuto, ¡acerté con la contraseña! Al instante todo volvió a un santo silencio... el cuarto de Emmett era... como describirlo.... era ¡un completo y total desastre! Había ropa tirada por todos lados y pesas... eso sin contar la estantería que estaba repleta de juegos de video, ese era el único sitio que estaba ordenado... todos los videojuegos estaban ordenados según el aparato con el que se utilizaban y además de eso estaban en orden alfabético... _nunca lo pensé de ti hermanito... _pero no tenía todo el día para admirar el estante ordenado de Emmett, así que comencé a buscar algún sitio en donde esconder la dichosa camarita... la puse cerca de uno de los tantos espejos que tenía Emmett en su habitación... _cuidado si no tiene alguna habitación repleta de espejos... _bueno mi trabajo está terminado aquí en mi casa, solo falta la casa de Jasper y Rosalie, eso si va a ser más difícil...

Fui hasta el garaje en busca de mi volvo para ir a casa de los chicos a instalar las cámaras, _lástima que estas no son inalámbricas_... estas las tendría que ir a buscar desgraciadamente, pero haría lo que sea con tal de ayudar a Bella, este acercamiento que estábamos teniendo me gustaba mucho... de hecho me gustaba demasiado, solo tenía una duda en mi mente ¿Bella sentirá algo hacia mi?... no quería salir lastimado como me pasó con Victoria... seguí en mis pensamientos y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba en frente de la casa de Jasper y Rosalie, ahora a lo que veníamos... logré colarme por la parte de atrás de la casa, subiendo por un árbol que estaba en el gran patio trasero, y llegue a la dimensión desconocida del Moulin Rouge... todo estaba decorado con diferentes tonos de rojo y muchísimos espejos... esta sin duda era la habitación de Rosalie, recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando el lugar adecuado en donde colocar la cámara, aunque si hubiera pintado la cámara de rojo estoy seguro que no se ve ni en el piso... opte por ponerla cerca de la peinadora, si desde ahí se veía bien el cuarto entero... salí de la habitación de Rose y empecé a adivinar cual era la habitación de Jasper, gracias a todos los santos que están de mi lado hoy, la habitación de él era la que estaba en frente de la de Rosalie, cuando entré me di cuenta de porque Jasper y yo nos llevábamos tan bien, su cuarto tenía una decoración parecida a la del mío y me di cuenta de que también le gustaba la música porque en una esquina estaba una guitarra y más allá en un mueble se encontraban una gran cantidad de partituras... _que bien, quizás algún día logremos tocar juntos... _bueno volviendo al tema, coloqué la cámara en la cabecera de la cama que quedaba en frente del espejo... cuando termine salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa de los Hale solo que en mi apuro cuando me bajaba del árbol caí sentado de culo en el piso ¡auch! No me podré sentar bien en una semana por pendejo.... _¡felicitaciones Edward Cullen!... _ bueno fase dos del plan: completa ahora solo quedaba esperar y avisarle a Bella, así que saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje de texto...

_Fase dos completa..._

_Yo también te quiero mucho Bella... no tienes idea cuanto...._

_Nos vemos pronto... Edward._

Ya no aguanto más ver a Bella y no decirle cuanto me importa, de ahora en adelante le voy hacer saber cuanto me importa... pero mientras tanto necesito una bolsa de hielo para mi adolorido culito... caerse no es nada fácil... _no sé como es que Tom Cruise logró hacer misión imposible ¡auch!..._

**BellaPOV**

_Fase dos completa..._

_Yo también te quiero mucho Bella... no tienes idea cuanto...._

_Nos vemos pronto... Edward._

Cuando leí el mensaje de Edward me quedé sin respiración... primero ya había logrado colocar las cámaras y segundo me había dicho que... ¿me quería mucho?... creo que necesito ir al oftalmólogo_... Dios ¿será que Edward de verdad me quiere como yo a él?_ No quería ilusionarme pero, de verdad estaba enamorada de Edward... _bueno si de verdad lo quiero comprobar tengo que esperar_... vi como las chicas seguían enfrascadas en las compras, y solo suspiré pensando en una respuesta lógica a todo esto que me esta pasando, así que me decidí... _voy a enamorar a Edward Cullen así sea una misión imposible de lograr..._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque me imagino que más de una tendrá ganas de matarme por haberme tardado tanto ¡jajajaja! Bueno pues amenazas de los Volturi (si me mandan a Alec no me molesto ;) ) o comentarios sugerencias o lo que ustedes quieran me lo dejan dándole al ultra sexy botoncito verde que esta abajo bye! Besos y abrazos de**

**Ana Cullen**


	15. ¡Regresa aquí y bésame!

**¡No, no es un espejismo ni una alucinación! Si actualicé de verdad! Les debo una gran y enorme disculpa porque llevo alrededor de un mes sin actualizar pero aunque yo se que va a sonar a excusa barata, estaba enterrada en montañas de exámenes y a parte de eso el sábado pasado presente examen para poder entrar a la universidad y pues como verán yo tengo mis prioridades, y aunque escribir es una de ellas, estudiar en la universidad es una de las mas importantes. Les ruego que me perdonen por no traerles capi y que éste sea medianamente corto, lo que sí les prometo es que se van a reír y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, ya que gracias a dios ya Salí de los exámenes del Cole... mis agradecimientos a todas las que me apoyaron y mandan reviews que la verdad fue lo único que me mantuvo con cordura estas ultimas semanas ¡jajajaja! El capi va dedicado a todas ustedes en especial a las que siempre veo en mi bandeja de entrada:**

**Sorita Wolfgirl**

**Celeste (¡haz batido record de reviews! Pero en serio... ¡ábrete una cuenta! Así te puedo responder! ¡Jajajajaja!**

**19diana92**

**Yevi08**

**Cherrie SA**

**Indi Cullen**

**adriannita Hale**

**...Karen...**

**Lady Any**

**Idta**

**Si me faltó alguna me lo recuerdan que no importa todas son especiales para mí y muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y aguantar que me tarde tanto! Ahora si las dejo leer que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: los personajes ni twilight me pertenecen, todos ellos son de la gran mente de Meyer.**

**¡Regresa aquí y bésame!**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Edward había instalado las cámaras, la verdad es que todo esto nos había unido mucho y hoy por fin sabríamos si habíamos obtenido algo bueno. No puedo esperar para ver las caras de total sufrimiento y dolor de los chicos al ver sus más grandes secretos revelados en youtube...

—Edward... ¿Cuándo buscaremos las cámaras?— le pregunté mientras escondía un ligero pero traicionero sonrojo... _¡Demonios cómo detesto ponerme roja como un cangrejo!_

—Esta misma noche... ¿O se te olvidó que mi hermana organizó una pijamada de reconciliación?— dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejó por un momento totalmente deslumbrada.

—No me lo recuerdes, que hoy es noche de "torturando a Bella"... Tu hermana tiene un serio problema, Cullen.

—¿Desde cuando soy Cullen, Isabella?— detesto mi nombre ¡y él lo sabe! No sé qué gana provocando mi ira.

—Está bien señorito EDWARD— le dije mientras marcaba más aún su nombre y gesticulaba exageradamente... Parecía que estaba hablando con un retardado ¡jaja!— estoy bromeando, no pongas esa cara— le dije haciendo un pucherito que no se parecería al de Alice ni aunque fuera inmortal y viviera más de cien años.

—Vamos a mi casa, mejor te llevo yo... aunque si quieres pasar por el centro comercial a comprar con la psicópata de las compras es libre de irte— díganme que está jodiendo... ¡¿En qué mundo yo voy a preferir ir al centro comercial, en vez de estar con Edward?!

—Edward cállate, que no aportas nada nuevo a la humanidad.

—Swan, móntate en el auto y deja de hablar— decía mientras se carcajeaba suavemente y abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Pasé tranquilamente a su lado, pero como Dios y todos los ángeles me odian, cuando estaba entrando pegué mi frente contra el borde de la puerta...

—¡Carajo!

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?—dijo Edward mientras revisaba toda mi cabeza, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Sangre?

—Estoy bien solo me di un gran golpe contra tu puerta, no te preocupes no la rompí— dije tratando de reír para aligerar un poco el ambiente... Pero claro quería llorar, ya estaba empezando a sentir el chichón del golpe... ¡Auch!

—Bella no bromees con eso, ¡pudo haber sido peor!— ¿Alguna vez mencioné que Edward era jodidamente exagerado?

—Edward móntate y prende el auto que se nos hace de noche— él solo entorno sus ojos mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, y cuando encendió el motor lo que menos esperé es que le entrara complejo de rápido y furioso, porque pisó el acelerador al máximo haciendo que las ruedas quedaran marcadas en el pavimento ¡¿Acaso cree que está en NASCAR?!... _Creo que mi estómago se quedó en el estacionamiento ¡O miren ahí está! ¡En el piso saludándome y rogándome que regrese!_

—¡Edward baja la velocidad! ¡Si nos convertimos en galleta de volvo va a ser tu maldita culpa!— le grité mientras me sostenía del asiento como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Bella quien diría que tienes un léxico al mejor estilo de un marinero! ¿Tú no querías irte rápido? Además Bella en Italia conducen peor...

—¡Si pero no estamos en Italia estamos en Forks!

—Ya le bajo a la velocidad... — la aguja del kilometraje bajó a ciento veinte pero aún así seguía viendo manchones verdes en vez de árboles.

—Aún no estoy feliz, pero algo es algo.

—Odio conducir despacio... — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A esto le llama despacio?!

—A ti como que el frío te congeló el cerebro... ¿A una velocidad de ciento veinte, crees que vas despacio?— le pregunté con una nota clara de histeria en la voz, mientras mi cara reflejaba incredulidad desde todos los ángulos.

—Bella a todos nos gusta la velocidad, lo heredamos de... Carlisle— dijo Edward con una clara mueca de molestia en su rostro, _aun no puedo creer que Carlisle no se dé cuenta de la gran persona que tiene como hijo_—... ¿O es que nunca te has montado en el Porsche turbo de Alice?— _¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa máquina del demonio no la quiero ni a diez metros de distancia de mí..._

—Cómo olvidarlo... Alice cree que está conduciendo en la fórmula uno... cuando aprieta el acelerador, dejas tú estómago en el punto de partida— él sólo se carcajeo suavemente mientras estacionaba el auto frente a una casa, o debería decir una mansión muy parecida a la de los Cullen—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en la casa de Rosalie y Jasper, tenemos que sacar las cámaras de ahí. ¿Recuerdas?— ya va, retrocedan un segundo... ¡¿Nos vamos a meter, al mejor estilo de un ladrón, a la casa de los Hale?!

—Edward... ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? Si nos ven te juro por Dios que te voy a patear el culo hasta que te salga sangre— le dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice de manera amenazadora. ¿Y qué hizo él? ¡Reírse! Esto es increíble...

—Bella no jures en vano, es pecado— _¿Ahora qué? ¿Se volvió sacerdote?_—. Y no, no me voy a convertir en sacerdote así que no te preocupes— _¡¿me acaba de guiñar un ojo?!_— .Tu cara es un libro abierto Bella. Pero volvamos a lo importante, te recuerdo que yo ya entré aquí... Y tú no vas a entrar conmigo, porque probablemente te matarás intentando subir el árbol... — Edward es... a ver como describirlo... bello, hermoso, caballero, sexy, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, tiene una voz aterciopelada cien veces mejor que cualquier sonido, una sonrisa que ilumina kilómetros de distancia y que hace que mi corazón se detenga... Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior, ¡Edward me exaspera cuando se burla de mi torpeza! Así que puse mi mejor cara de burro con diarrea y miré hacia la ventana haciéndolo sentir culpable... _¡Chúpate esa! ¡Ja_!_— _Bella no quise decir eso, discúlpame— ¡Bingo!... _Eso es para que sigas recordándome que soy más torpe que un pingüino en tierra._ Pero para lo que sí no estaba preparada, es que para cuando giré mi cabeza para ver su rostro de arrepentimiento, este estuviera tan cerca del mío, tanto que podía sentir su delicioso aliento deslizarse por mi cara nublándome los sentidos... Edward cada vez se acercaba más, mientras observaba mis labios como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Por inercia cerré mis ojos esperando la cálida presión de sus labios contra los míos... Cosa que nunca llegó. Para mi mala suerte Edward se alejó, dejándome como en las caricaturas... Con la boca puesta... ¡qué vergüenza! Abrió la puerta del volvo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces?— _¡Regresa aquí y bésame! Bella controla tus pensamientos... ¡Casi lo dices en voz alta!_

—¿Tú me quieres ayudar?— dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y petulante que hizo estragos en mi sistema, haciendo que mis piernas se aflojaran como si fueran de gelatina... _¡Demonios Bella contrólate, carajo!_

—Por supuesto que te quiero ayudar Edward... ¿O es que no recuerdas que la que se quiere vengar soy yo?— ¡Adoro dejar fluir mi sarcasmo! Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Qué está haciendo Edward en este preciso instante? ¡Pues muy simple! ¡Se está riendo de mí! ¿Acaso no vi el calendario hoy? De seguro es el día de "burlémonos de Bella" y yo ni por enterada.

—Bella pásate al asiento del conductor y deja de ser tan infantil.

—¡Yo no soy infantil!

—Sí lo eres... ahora: ¿Me quieres ayudar o no?— de mala gana hice lo que me dijo, mientras esperaba instrucciones como un buen militar... En serio, pareciera como si estuviéramos metidos en una peli de James Bond o de misión imposible, sólo que yo no era la sexy chica con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero hago lo que puedo.

—Cuando salga de esa casa, quiero que arranques el auto rápidamente, así que deja el motor encendido. Nos vemos en unos veinte minutos— dicho esto me besó en la comisura de los labios y se alejó ¿Y qué hice yo? Me quedé como una idiota viendo su escultural culo, que quedaba ajustado en esos jeans negros y... ¡Bella regresa de la luna que Edward te necesita en la Tierra! Deja de fantasear despierta, ahora sólo me queda una sola interrogante ¡¿Qué carajo voy a hacer yo sola en un auto durante veinte minutos?! _A ver Bella piensa, algo tienes que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! Edward tiene una gran colección de música en su auto quizás encuentre algo bueno para escuchar. _Abrí el compartimiento de los Cd y encontré una gran cantidad de ellos, tantos que me sorprendía que cupieran en un espacio tan reducido. Empecé a ver cada uno de ellos, había música para todos los gustos pero predominaba la música clásica. _Carajo, me voy a dormir si escucho esto... _ Hasta que mis curiosos ojos dieron con un Cd que nunca pensé que Edward pudiera tener... ¡¿A Edward le gusta la música de los setenta y ochenta?! Metí el disco en el reproductor y comenzó a sonar _Acuario _y como mi pobre cerebro no tenía nada más que hacer empecé a tararear la canción.

—Let the sunshine... mmm... — lo admito ¡no me sé la puta canción! Así que la pasé, y seguí pasando hasta que encontré una que me sabía medianamente pero me aburrí y la pasé... _ ¿Es que no tiene ni una buena?..._ Pero Dios me escuchó y comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas en secreto, _Sweet dreams. _ Adoraba esa canción desde que vi _American pie _tres. Le subí el volumen al máximo haciendo que los vidrios del volvo vibraran por el bajo, comencé a gritar la canción y a bailar en el asiento esperando a que Edward saliera de la casa con las dichosas cámaras. Pasé como cinco canciones bailando y cantando como una esquizofrénica, y Edward nada que aparecía. Ya habían pasado los veinte minutos, cuando estaba súper concentrada en cantar _she´s a maniac _empezaron a golpear brutalmente el vidrio del copiloto, y un Edward muy pálido empezó a gritarme pero no escuchaba por la música así que recordé que fue lo que me dijo:

_Cuando salga de esa casa, quiero que arranques el auto rápidamente_

Mi cerebro colapsó por un segundo y apreté el acelerador mientras apagaba el radio y vi por el retrovisor que Edward salió corriendo detrás del volvo mientras un gran perro rottweiler iba persiguiéndolo.

—¡BELLA SE TE OLVIDA ALGO!—gritó Edward quien corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse del perro. Debo admitirlo Edward era muy rápido, si fuera yo, el perro ya me habría almorzado.

—¡CORRE EDWARD, CORRE! ¡¿QUÉ SE ME ESTA OLVIDANDO?!— me sentía como en la escena de Forrest Gump donde todo el mundo grita "corre Forrest, corre".

—¡YO! ¡FRENA EL PUÑETERO AUTO!— ¡Ups! Frené en seco y creo que Edward no se dio cuenta porque chocó contra la parte trasera y se recuperó rápido montándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡ARRANCA MALDITA SEA!— no espere ni dos veces cuando ya tenía el pie montado en el acelerador. Lo bueno: logramos salir rápido, lo malo: ¡el maldito perro nos estaba siguiendo!

—¡Edward el perro nos está siguiendo! ¡¿Te robaste algo?!

—¡Por supuesto que no Bella! ¡¿Por quien me tomas?!

—¡Lo lamento, pero el perro viene detrás de nosotros, por si no te habías dado cuenta!

—¡No estoy ciego Bella! ¡Acelera vayamos a la casa! En el camino se cansará.— aceleré más el volvo y creo que perdimos de vista al perro. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward estábamos sin aliento.

—Bella la próxima vez arranca el auto cuando yo esté dentro por favor— comencé a reírme descontroladamente por culpa de los nervios. Cuando vimos nuestra peor pesadilla en cuatro patas... ¡el perro nos había seguido y venía directo hacia nosotros! Edward y yo salimos corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, él estaba intentando abrir la puerta pero le temblaban tantos las manos que no encontraba la llave correcta.

—¡Edward abre la puerta el perro está viéndonos!

—¡Ya sé que nos está viendo! No te muevas...— ¡¿Que no me mueva?! ¡Quería salir corriendo como una histérica! Me percaté de que el lindo "perrito" tenía una placa en donde tenía tres seis grabados ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¿Ahora resulta que éste es el perro de la profecía o qué? Edward y yo estábamos petrificados en la puerta mientras el perro nos enseñaba los dientes, así que decidí hacer algo impulsivo y que no haría ni en cien años, ¡Pero que más da! ¡Voy a morir! Así que agarré a Edward por el cuello de la camisa y lo giré para que me viera a los ojos.

—Edward, si morimos ahora, en este instante solo quiero hacer una última cosa— no lo dejé responder cuando mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos... ¡No iba a perder el tiempo! Sus labios se comenzaron a mover contra los míos de una manera que me dejó en las nubes, estábamos en nuestra burbuja privada, nos olvidamos del perro del demonio que estaba a punto de mordernos, nos olvidamos del mundo entero hasta que escuchamos una voz que nos devolvió a la tierra.

—¡Damian! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!— cuando giramos nuestras cabezas vimos a Rose mimando al demonio que se hacía llamar... ¡¿Damian?! Ver a Rosalie allí provocó que Edward y yo nos separáramos como si tuviéramos electricidad.

—Rose ¿tu perro se llama como el niño de la profecía?— preguntó Emmett totalmente desconcertado al ver que el perro meneaba su inexistente cola al ver a Rosalie.

—¡Claro! Mira su placa.— Emmett casi se atragantó cuando vio los tres seis en la placa del "adorable animalito"— él es muy celoso siempre protege la casa... ¿Lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí?— Edward y yo nos vimos las caras, mientras él abría la puerta de entrada ¡Dios que había hecho! ¡Besé a Edward porque creí que iba a morir! Ante el recuerdo de éste pensamiento lo único que hice fue bajar mi cabeza y rogarle a los cielos que Edward no sacara el tema... _Bueno Bella lo operación venganza ha comenzado, sólo reza para que Edward no mencione nada del beso robado..._ Aunque solo tenía una última duda. _¡¿Qué carajo hizo Edward para que el perro lo siguiera?!_

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Perdí el toque después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar? ¡Pues díganmelo en un review! Que sé que hay muchas que leen y no comentan, y me alegra que lean ¡pero chicas! ¡Háganse notar! ¡Jajajajaja! Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por esperarme, se les quiere a todas bye! **

**Ana Cullen **


	16. ¡Necesito Lentes!

**APARECIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… si lo sé… más de una me quiere matar por estar casi cuatro meses y algo ausente, de verdad le pido muchiiiiisimas disculpas pero han sido los meses más estresantes de toda mi vida ¡quede en la universidad! Así que pueeeeees estuve estudiando ahí… y el tiempo era verdaderamente limitado, me gradué, eso también fue estresante, mi mejor amigo se fue a vivir a Portugal así que ando deprimida por eso ¡pero jamás abandone las historias! Así que espero que les guste este capi… que a decir verdad me costo muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimo le doy las gracias a sorita wolfgirl porque sin ella estoy más que segura que no hubiera el ánimo para terminarlo, sus emoticones de muñequitos gritando wiiii me alegraron el día ¡jajajajajaja! Espero y les guste y muchísimas gracias por todos sus review… yo creo que eso fue lo que me trajo de vuelta…**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni Twilight me pertenecen, solo soy responsable por la historia creada por mi cabeza disparatada XD.**

**¡Necesito lentes!**

**EdwardPOV**

Esta semana con Bella había sido maravillosa, compartimos mucho tiempo planeando la venganza en contra de los chicos. Así que hoy era el día de retirar las cámaras, obviamente yo era el que iba a entrar a la casa, ni muerto intento que Bella se suba a un árbol ¡moriría en el intento! Estaba pensando en como iba a sacar las cámaras de ahí cuando una dulce voz interrumpió el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

—Edward... ¿Cuándo buscaremos las cámaras?— me llamó Bella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rosadas, haciéndola lucir mucho mas adorable.

—Esta misma noche... ¿O se te olvidó que mi hermana organizó una pijamada de reconciliación?— le recordé sonriendo... cosa que creo la distrajo un poco ¿será que tengo alguna lechuga atorada en un diente y no me he dado cuenta? Disimuladamente tallé un poco mis dientes mientras ella miraba el otro lado del estacionamiento.

—No me lo recuerdes, que hoy es noche de "torturando a Bella"... Tu hermana tiene un serio problema, Cullen— ¿desde cuando soy "Cullen"?

—¿Desde cuando soy Cullen, Isabella?— le dije su nombre completo, para que viera que "Cullen" me molestaba.

—Está bien señorito EDWARD— me dijo mientras gesticulaba como si fuera una niña de cinco años hablando con su amigo imaginario, diciéndole que hoy iban a jugar al té— estoy bromeando, no pongas esa cara— me dijo mientras hacia un pucherito adorable, que sería capaz de derretir todo el polo norte, así que controlé mi expresión de coma cerebral.

—Vamos a mi casa, mejor te llevo yo... aunque si quieres pasar por el centro comercial a comprar con la psicópata de las compras eres libre de irte— le dije mientras ella ponía cara de "¡¿te metiste un coctel de drogas, o qué?".

—Edward cállate, que no aportas nada nuevo a la humanidad— ¡claro que aporto cosas a la humanidad! Por ejemplo mi amor por ella ¡eso es un aporte a la humanidad!

—Swan, móntate en el auto y deja de hablar— dije, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto reía suavemente de las ocurrencias de Bella, hasta que escuché el sonido de la cabeza de Bella estrellándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Carajo!— rápidamente comencé a revisar su cabeza en busca de algún río de sangre, una contusión ¡lo que sea!

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?— estoy desesperado, lo admito. Si algo le pudiera pasar a Bella, me muero.

—Estoy bien solo me di un gran golpe contra tu puerta, no te preocupes no la rompí— ¿de verdad ella espera que yo le crea? A millas de distancia se ve la contusión que se estaba empezando a formar en su frente.

—Bella no bromees con eso, ¡pudo haber sido peor!— ya sé que me paso de sobre protector ¡pero no lo puedo evitar!

—Edward móntate y prende el auto que se nos hace de noche— entorné mis ojos tratando de que sintiera culpa, pero la muy desgraciada ni se inmutó con mi mirada de basilisco hambriento… _bueno Bella, prepárate para conocer mi modo de conducir… _cerré la puerta del asiento del copiloto, y caminé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron hacia mi asiento. A penas me senté prendí mi bebé y aceleré en punto muerto dejando las marcas de las ruedas en el pavimento al mejor estilo de rápido y furioso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella se sostenía al asiento con las uñas.

—¡Edward baja la velocidad! ¡Si nos convertimos en galleta de volvo va a ser tu maldita culpa!— gritó Bella, mientras miraba con horror por la ventana.

—¡Bella quien diría que tienes un léxico al mejor estilo de un marinero! ¿Tú no querías irte rápido? Además Bella en Italia conducen peor...— iba a seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—¡Si pero no estamos en Italia estamos en Forks!

—Ya le bajo a la velocidad... — bajé la velocidad a unos ciento veinte kilómetros, y eso para mí es como andar a ochenta.

—Aún no estoy feliz, pero algo es algo.

—Odio conducir despacio... — ella puso su mejor cara de incredulidad cuando dije lo último.

—A ti como que el frío te congeló el cerebro... ¿A una velocidad de ciento veinte, crees que vas despacio?— ¡pues claro que creo que voy despacio! Mi sueño de niño, siempre fue ser corredor de la fórmula uno.

—Bella a todos nos gusta la velocidad, lo heredamos de... Carlisle— le dije con una nota de molestia que no pude ocultar por más que lo intenté. Y pude ver en su cara que lo percibió, a veces el rostro de Bella es un libro abierto. Pero para que no se sintiera mal por mis problemas familiares decidí cambiar la conversación—... ¿O es que nunca te has montado en el Porsche turbo de Alice?

—Cómo olvidarlo... Alice cree que está conduciendo en la fórmula uno... cuando aprieta el acelerador, dejas tú estómago en el punto de partida— solo pude reír ante sus ocurrencias, al tiempo que llegábamos a la casa de Jasper y Rosalie. Bella me preguntó el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y le respondí simplemente que estábamos en casa de los chicos recordándole que teníamos que sacar las cámaras de ahí.

—Edward... ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? Si nos ven te juro por Dios que te voy a patear el culo hasta que te salga sangre— no puedo creer que Bella piense que se ve aterradora en esa postura, se parece al gatito de shrek tratando de aparentar que es un tigre.

—Bella no jures en vano, es pecado— Bella me miró como si estuviera viendo a un seminarista a punto de convertirse en sacerdote —Y no, no me voy a convertir en sacerdote así que no te preocupes— le guiñé un ojo para aligerar el ambiente lo que provocó un adorable sonrojo por su parte. Empecé a explicarle el plan antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

—Tu cara es un libro abierto Bella. Pero volvamos a lo importante, te recuerdo que yo ya entré aquí... Y tú no vas a entrar conmigo, porque probablemente te matarás intentando subir el árbol...— pude ver claramente su expresión de enojo por haberme burlado así que trate de compensarlo un poco pidiéndole disculpas, lo que no esperé es que mi cuerpo traicionero se acercara más de lo debido dejándome cerca de hecho demasiado cerca de su rostro ¡y por dios yo parecía una pequeña moneda atraída por un gran imán! No podía dejar de ver los labios de Bella como si fueran la cosa más exquisita del mundo, cuando vi que ella cerró sus ojos casi me pongo a hacer el baile de la victoria que inventamos Alice y yo cuando pequeños, pero mi conciencia ganó así que de un rápido movimiento me baje tan rápido como pude del auto.

Bella aun seguí testaruda acerca de mi intrusión en a casa de los Hale mientras alegaba que era ella la que se quería vengar… en fin el hecho es que no la dejé venir conmigo y la dejé custodiando el auto esperando mi regreso.

Rápidamente me subí al mismo árbol que utilice la otra vez, así que llegué velozmente a la habitación de Rosalie y saque la cámara tan rápido como pude, lo mismo hice con la cámara que instale en la habitación de Jasper; pero con tanto ajetreo me dio hambre así que baje sigilosamente hacia la cocina que tantas veces había visitado y encontré una gran cacerola tapada y que olía endemoniadamente bien, así que la destape y había un guiso que se veía de muerte lenta tome una cuchara, probé un poco y estaba delicioso así que comencé a comer un poco más cuando escuche un sonido peculiar detrás de mí que sonaba como un gruñido. Lentamente me di la vuelta con la boca repleta de carne y creo que hasta un poco sucia, mientras mis ojos se abrían como dos platos al ver al demonio que tenia frente a mi… era un gran perro, idéntico al perro de la profecía y por inercia me voltee hacia la cacerola y me fije en algo que no había visto por mis ansias de comer algo, esta tenia grabada en letra cursiva un nombre: _Damián. _

Dios por favor… ¡que no me haya comido la comida del monstruo que tengo frente a mí! Empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello y… esperen un momento: ¡mi vida depende de ello! Así que corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían hacia el auto con el perro pisándome los talones, a lo lejos divise mí adorado volvo y desde donde estaba escuchaba el disco que Emmett había dejado la última vez que se averió su Jeep.

Llegue corriendo al auto mientras le daba a los cristales como un maniaco esperando a que Bella me escuchara, a penas vio mi rostro el suyo se contrajo en una mueca de horror y de análisis al mismo tiempo. _En serio no sé como hace Bella para tener expresiones faciales tan extrañas…_

Ella presiono el acelerador como una loca sin importarle que yo estuviera afuera, por suerte apago el radio y con el poco aire que aun me quedaba mientras el perro me perseguía logré gritar.

—¡BELLA SE TE OLVIDA ALGO!

—¡CORRE EDWARD, CORRE! ¡¿QUÉ SE ME ESTA OLVIDANDO?— ¿acaso Bella cree que está en Forrest Gump?

—¡YO! ¡FRENA EL PUÑETERO AUTO!— iba corriendo y viendo hacia atrás observando como el lindo animalito casi echaba espuma por la boca viéndome con cara de "maldito te comiste mi comida". Y por estar haciendo esto, me metí el golpe de mi vida cuando choque con la parte trasera del auto, que me sacó el aire de una sola vez; pero el miedo era mayor así que me monté y le grité a Bella que acelerara. Durante todo el camino íbamos discutiendo, aunque casi no le preste atención imaginándome al perro babeando la cacerola donde había comido ¡qué asco! Hasta que una pregunta de Bella me sacó de mi aturdimiento temporal.

—¡Edward el perro nos está siguiendo! ¡¿Te robaste algo?— _si me robé la comida con baba de perro de Damián…_

—¡Por supuesto que no Bella! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?— espero que mi voz haya sonado convincente porque si no estoy más que frito.

—¡Lo lamento, pero el perro viene detrás de nosotros, por si no te habías dado cuenta!— ¡claro que me doy cuenta! De seguro que el animalito me quiere destripar para que le regrese lo que me comí.

—¡No estoy ciego Bella! ¡Acelera vayamos a la casa! En el camino se cansará— _o eso espero…_

Llegamos a la casa y me baje casi sin aliento del auto y a punto de darme un ataque de histeria, voltee a mirar a Bella para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y a pesar de que se veía asustada trato de sonreírme.

—Bella la próxima vez arranca el auto cuando yo esté dentro por favor— Bella se largo a reír con todas sus ganas y yo la seguí, pero la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo, porque apareció el demonio de película viéndonos directamente al tiempo que enseñaba unos afilados colmillos. Salimos corriendo hacia la casa, y trate de encontrar la llave correcta ero mis manos temblaban tanto que la llave se me cayó en ese instante. Bella estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer y durante un instante vi la duda en sus ojos y después hablo cosa que me pareció extraña en su estado de nerviosismo.

—Edward, si morimos ahora, en este instante solo quiero hacer una última cosa— y sin más preámbulo y sin dejarme la capacidad de alegar algo (cosa que jamás hubiera hecho de todas formas) Bella me besó… y me sentí llegar al paraíso. Sé que si hubiera muerto en ese instante, yo… habría sido el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Sus labios parecían estar hechos solo para ser besados por mi… estaba en el quinto cielo, en mi propio mundo de fantasías cuando una voz nos distrajo y rompió nuestra burbuja privada.

—¡Damián! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?—gire mi cabeza tan rápido hacia la voz de Rosalie, que casi destrozo mi cuello en el intento.

—Rose ¿tu perro se llama como el niño de la profecía?— y para colmo de mis males, Emmett venía detrás de Rosalie. _Gracias al cielo no llegaron tres minutos antes, de seguro se hubieran burlado de nosotros lo que les resta de vida._

—¡Claro! Mira su placa. Él es muy celoso siempre protege la casa... ¿Lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí?— Bella y yo nos miramos, mientras nuestras caras reflejaban culpabilidad desde todos los ángulos de donde se las mirara. Rápidamente recogí las llaves y entramos a la casa, aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en el beso que me había dado Bella. Por lo visto ella también estaba pensando en lo mismo porque estaba como un farolito de navidad.

—Mmm… ¿qué te parece si subimos a mi habitación y revisamos que obtuvimos?— le dije tratando de romper el gran e incomodo silencio que se había implantado en los últimos minutos.

—Claro...

Subimos a mi habitación al tiempo que conectaba las cámaras al DVD, mientras hacia esto observe como Bella se revolvía incomoda en la silla en donde estaba sentada…

—Edward… yo… lamento lo que sucedió antes, yo no quise… fue un impulso muy estúpido y yo…— tartamudeaba y estaba completamente sonrojada y con cada palabra que decía mi corazón se iba encogiendo cada vez más.

—Está bien Bella, no te preocupes— y traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa, aunque creo que no funcionó, en verdad me había dolido lo anterior—Ahora veamos que hicieron los chicos— y sin más que decir tomamos una bolsa de doritos y comenzamos a disfrutar la función…

**¡Espero que les haya gustaaaaado! Me costó muchísimo hacerlo pero aquí se los traigo… recibo amenazas de muerte o si lo prefieren me mandan a los Volturis… cuídense se les quiere muchísimo y gracias por el apoyo**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
